Warriors Chronicles 1: Secrets Can Kill
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE A betrayal from a queen in ThunderClan shocks the entire forest. The traitors kit, Snowpaw, had been told she had died braverly in battle. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prolouge

**Yep. Everything rewritten. Hope you enjoy it! **

_You don't always win your battles, but it's good to know you fought - _Lauren Bacall

Prolouge

The forest was deathly still. The only sound was the rippling of the water in the river nearby. The water moved smoothly, glowing white in the moonlight. It was a full moon, casting light so even a cat with difficulty seeing could see were they were going. But suddenly, the quiet of the forest was distrubed as a quiet rustling came from the bushes nearby. A snowwhite she-cat stepped from the bushes, a silver silholete in the moonlight.

She sat down near the river and tucked her tail over her paws neatly. She waited, waited for the familiar splash of water, the familiar rustle of the bushes, and the famliar crunch of the leaves.

Then, a sound came from across the river. A splash and the she-cat flicked an ear in anticepation. Then, a rustle sounded from behind her and a sleek black tom stepped forward, nodding at her in greeting before sitting next to her, flicking his tail impatiently. Then, from the mist that hovered over the river came the shadow of a ginger colored she-cat, swimming against the current. When she made it to shore, she pulled herself out of the water and shook off her pelt, spraying water droplets everywhere before placing herself between the two cats, flicking her tail in greeting.

Then, a crunch of leaves singled the arrival of the final member. A golden brown tabby tom stepped from the undergrowth from upstream and also sat down. The four cats nodded in silent agreement and huddled in a circle.

"Must we do this tonight, Perish?" rasped the black tom, voice cracked with worry. "I mean, the Gathering -"

"Makes it perfect, Darkheart," the white she-cat answered, her voice delicate, flicking her ear in silence. "All we have to do is steal the kits. That's it!"

"She's right, Darkheart," the golden brown tabby growled, swishing his tail in excitement. "I've waited moons for this!"

"We know, Sharpfang," the ginger she-cat purred in amusement, her voice slightly slurred. "It's all you've talked about in our...meetings."

The golden-brown tabby scoffed fakily. "And what about you, Bleedingsoul? Talked about the weather the whole time?" His voice was low, but there was a hint of amusement and humor in it.

There was suddenly a rustle in the bushes and Perish hissed for silence. The 4 cats stood rigged, backs arched and fur bristling, until a water vole dashed out. Without a word, Darkheart leaped forward and killed it. The 4 cats shared the pitiful meal and purred in satisfation. Darkheart looked back at the bushes he appeared from, obviously anxious about something. Perish looked up at the sky, watching as the moon snuck lower in the sky. Then, after about half an hour, the white she-cat stood up. Her eyes shimmered evilly as she flicked her tail at her compaions.

"Tonight is the night we get revenge," she mewed. The cats nodded, unsheating their claws. "These clan cats have told us what to do for moons. Now, it's time to tell them what to do! FangClan shall live on and win this battle!" As the cats yowled their agreement, Perish screeched a war cry and darted into the bushes in which she appeared. Close behind her alliance followed her, claws and fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

0000000000

Everything was quiet inside ThunderClan camp. Only a couple warriors were stationed at camp, as the rest were at the gathering. The last apprentice was sneaking into the den, ready to get a full nights sleep in. The clan was almost motionless except for two warriors stationed near the entrance, chatting as they guarded their clan.

"Have you seen Perishsong's kits? They look just like her," mewed the dark brown warriors stationed on the left. He lifted a quick paw to scratch behind his ear before continuing, "Well, except for one. It looks like Ashfoot."

The other one, a pretty Russian Blue she-cat, purred in response. "Yes. What did she call it, Coalkit?" she mewed, looking over at the other warrior with a questioning glance. The tom nodded.

"Yes. Snowkit, Whitekit, and Coalkit." He looked down questioningly at the older she-cat. "And aren't you supposed to be kitting soon, Featherpool?"

The she-cat purred, half closing her eyes and nodded. "Yep. About another week or so. And when's Dreamfeather due, Brackenpelt?"

The tom scratched behind his ears. "About...another moon or so..."

Featherpool purred in teasing. "And is the lucky father proud?"

Brackenpelt was about to give the she-cat a nip on the ear but before he could, something leaped out of the bushes at him. A swift flash of white and Brackenpelt fell to the ground dead, blood pouring from the wound on the back of his neck. His eyes were staring lifelessly forward, and his face was frozen in a look of surprise.

Featherpool screamed and trembled as the white she-cat that had attacked so swiftly turned to her, grinning. Her eyes stared at the she-cat in horror.

"P-Perish..." She muttered, eyeing the lifeless body of her best friend lying just a few feet away.

"Yes. Yes it's me, Featherpool," the white she-cat purred in morbid amusement. "I thought you would be a bit happier to see me..." She turned to the body lying a few inches from her paws. "It's ashame he had to die so quickly." She turned back to the frozen with shock she-cat. "Maybe you'll put up a little more of a fight..." As if on cue three other cats stepped from the bushes, grinning evilly.

"Get her."

0000000000

A yowl of pain echoed in the camp, awaking the dim gray warrior inside the warriors den. In concern, he got quickly to his paws and padded out of the den just in time to see two cats dragging the motionless body of Brackenpelt into the woods. With horror, the tom layed eyes on the managled body of Featherpool, lying in a pool of her own blood. He felt his blood boiling in anger and in panic. The Clan must be warn!

"Attack!" he screeched loudly, hearing a ruslte from the bushes a moment before a flash of black emerged, heading right toward him. "Attack on ThunderClan!" He was quicker than his attacker though and he sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the tom's claws. He leapt at the right moment, pinning the tom on the ground. He looked down into the face of his attacker and gasped.

"Panthershadow?"

The sleek black tom grinned evilly. "Of course. Aren't you happy to see me, Cinderfang?" In his moment of shock, Panthershadow had enough time to turn the tables and flip Cinderfang on his back. He lunged for his throat but Cinderfang had recovered. Quickly he reached up and bit the toms neck as hard as he could. Panthershadow yowled and loosened his grip a bit, giving Cinderfang the edge he needed to throw the attacker off and pin him down.

"Why is RiverClan attacking?" Cinderfang spat, but his question was answered as 2 more figures darted into the camp, attacking the remaining warriors. It wasn't RiverClan?

"It's not RiverClan you need to worry about!" Panthershadow hissed. "It's FangClan!" FangClan? Cinderfang struggled with the larger warrior, trying to pin him down under his weight. But Panthershadow was too strong and large for Cinderfang, and with a swift, powerful bite to his forepaw, he was free. Cinderfang, paw throbbing, chased after him.

As he chased the RiverClan cat, Cinderfang noticed the two other cats. Lionpelt of WindClan and Amberfur of ShadowClan! What was going on? And who was FangClan? Cinderfang had no time to think upon this before he was bowled over by another cat.

He didn't know if it was the force of the blow or the face of the cat that had attacked that had knocked out his breath, but once it was back, he hissed in amazment.

"Perishsong!"

"Yes, it is I, dear brother," she purred, pinning him down with amazing strenght. "I am the leader of FangClan!" Cinderfang couldn't believe it...his own sister!

"You're a coldblooded monster!" Cinderfang hissed in rage as he flipped the she-cat over onto her back, exposing her belly. With a fierce cry of anger, he bit her ear and raked her belly with his claws. She yowled and tried to push the tom off, but in vain. Cinderfang weight more than her.

Suddenly, in the middle of his attack, he was bowled over by Lionpelt, and when Cinderfang looked over his shoulder, he saw the lifeless form of one of his apprentices. A feeling of cold dread filled him as he struggled.

"Give it up, Cinderfang," he hissed. "FangClan will rule the forest!" Cinderfang's eyes instinctly flew to the nursery, and to his horror he saw Perishsong squeezing in. Of course they would let her in. She was a queen!

"Don't let her in! Traitor! Trai-" he was cut off as Lionpelt placed his paw on his throat, blocking his windpipe. He struggled again, kicking and frailing. But no matter what he did he couldn't get free. Just when he thought he was going to faint from lack of oxigen, something bowled into the traitorius tom, knocking him off Cinderfang. Cinderfang took a deep breath, savioring the fresh air in his lungs. He got to his paws and, without looking to see who saved him, darting toward the nursery. Perishsong was exiting with three kits in her mouth. Snowkit was among them!

"No!" he yowled, tackling the she-cat in a way that wouldn't harm the kits in her mouth. The kits mewled pitifully as they were thrown from Perishsong's mouth. Perishsong hissed.

"Mousebrain! Just give up! FangClaw will rule!" She swiped Cinderfang across the face with a paw, but Cinderfang just retorted both verbally and psychally.

"There will always be only 4 clans in the forest!" he hissed, taking his claws and raking them down the side of her face. Perishsong yelped in pain, and struggled under his grip. Just as she was about to attack again, the warriors and apprentices appeared. With a fierce yowl, she pushed Cinderfang off of her and disappeared into the forest, Lionpelt, Panthershadow, and Amberfur behind her. Cinderfang, panting and exhausted, got shakily to his paws. His eyes flew to the kits, squealing pitifully, but they were unscratched. Sighing with relief, Cinderfang limped over to the three kits and picked them up, returning them safely to the nursery.

When he returned to the camp, he watched as the warriors limped off to see to the dead. Cinderfang winched as he saw 2 bodies lying motionless on the ground. He realized, with a pang of grief that one was the deputy of ThunderClan. His throat was ripped open, and blood continued to gush from the wound. He looked at the other and sighed.

"Cinderfang! What happened?" came the angered mew of his leader, Icestar. Cinderfang turned to her, watching her blue gray pelt shimmer in the moonlight. "Speak!"

"Rouges..." he mewed. Then, his blood began to boil again. "A betrayal. From each Clan. They formed a new one! FangClan." He watched as his leader looked at him incrediously. "Lionpelt, Panthershadow, Amberfur and..." he paused, the pain from his sisters betrayal stinging him more than the deep wound on his leg.

"And...one from our Clan?" Icestar muttered, looking down at her paws. "Who?"

"...Perishsong..."

Cinderfang looked down and closed his eyes. Memories from his kithood filled his mind. He and his sister had been the closest of the siblings. They were even apprenticed together! The thought of his sister betrayal made him feel sick. How could a once innocent cat turn into a cold-blooded rouge?

"Cinderfang, follow me," Icestar suddenly meowed, and started for her den. Cinderfang followed, suddenly feeling numb. Before he knew it, they were at the den and he was sitting under Icestar's watchful gaze.

"We have lost four cats, correct? Including...Lunarshadow..." her voice was thick with grief. Lunarshadow had been the warrior. Cinderfang nodded.

"Featherpool, Gorseheart, and Brackenpelt were the others, Icestar," Cinderfang pointed out in a monotone voice.

"I see...Four cats lost their lives to 4 other cats ignorance," Icestar mewed, anger mixed with grief in her voice. It was silent what seemed like moons to Cinderfang after that comment. Cinderfang avoided his leaders gaze, but he could feel it, boring into his pelt, reading his mind...The clan would forever see him like his sister...

"The time has come to choose a new deputy, unforunately," she sighed, eyes closed. "And it seems my desicion is already made." Without another word, Icestar exited the den, and Cinderfang, after a moment, followed.

When he exited the den, the cats were already gathered beneath the High Rock. Cinderfang padded with heavy paws toward the back, feeling all the cats eyes on him, mocking him, turning away with disgust. He sitted himself alone, away from the other cats, and looked up at his leader.

"While we were at the Gathering, it seems 4 warriors, each from a different clan, desided to turn their backs on their clans and join together to form a new clan, FangClan." Their were gasps and growls from the clan around him, and Cinderfang narrowed his eyes in agreement. "Because of these four cats, fours of our own loyal ones lost their lives. Featherpool -" A dark gray tom yowled in grief "Gorsepaw, Brackenpelt -" A Russian Blue she-cat wailed in grief "and our beloved deputy...Lunarshadow." Yowls of grief and anger rippled through the clan, and this time, Cinderfang joined in. Thats when he noticed a light brown tabby padding toward him. He lowered his gaze and she sat next to him, pressing her pelt against his in comfort. Cinderfang was numb to it, though.

"Who were the cats that..." mewed the she-cat next to him. Icestar looked at her in anger, but not toward her, toward the traitors.

"Oakstripe, I don not think you want to know, but for your safety I shall tell you," She stopped, closing her eyes. "From WindClan...Lionpelt." Yowls of disbelief filled the clearing. "From RiverClan...Panthershadow." Again, more yowls. "From ShadowClan...Amberfur." No sound this time, for the cats were bristling. They were obviously wondering who the traitor from their clan was.

"And from...ThunderClan...Perishsong..."

Cinderfang closed his eyes as the growling and hissing of his clanmates continued. He felt several eyes bore into his skin, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt Oakstripe press more into his pelt, and hiss a warning at the other cats. Icestar yowled, silencing her clan. The cats turned back to their leader, but Cinderfang could feel theis bristling pelt.

"And now, sadly, the time has come to appoint a new deputy..." Icestar sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at Silverpelt. "I say these words before the body of Lunarshadow, that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." She paused, and the cats waited silently not moving or speaking.

"Cinderfang is the new deputy of ThunderClan..."

All eyes turned to Cinderfang as he jerked up his head. Him? Deputy? He felt Oakstripe purr encouragingly to him and he got shakily to his paws and padded toward the High Rock, ignoring the stares from the other cats. He stopped at the base of the rock, faced the clan and took a deep breath.

"I...I don't think I deserve this...but...I accept." At once, he caught the eye of Oakstripe and she smiled at him. The gazes were not hostile, they were curious and accepting. Above his, Icestar nodded and leapt from the High Rock, stalking toward the body of her former deputy, and placing her muzzle into his flank. She whispered something and begun sharing tongues with him for the last time.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Ohh...good chappie! I think anyway. Espically rewritten. Hope you enjoyed!**

**SoL**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I rewrote the first few chapters...Made them better. Hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer - Nope. Still...nope.**

_Worry never robs tomorrow of it's sorrow, it only saps today of it's joy - _Dr.

Chapter 1

Cinderfang walked through the forest, carrying a mouse and a vole in his jaws, heading back to camp. It had been 3 moons since his becoming a deputy and he was getting used to it. Leaf-bare was almost upon them, so hunting was important. He walked through the gorse tunnel and into ThunderClan camp. His apprentice, Gingerpaw, was sitting nearby, her tail tucked neatly over her paws as she watched him. He flicked his tail in greeting and padded over to the fresh kill pile, dropping his bundle before turning and stalking toward Gingerpaw.

"Hi, Cinderfang!" she mewed, happy to see him. "Oh, and Icestar asked me to fetch you. She's in her den." The ginger colored she-cat pointed toward the Leaders den with her tail and Cinderfang nodded.

"Okay. Meet me in the Training Hollow and I'll show you some more fighting techniques," he mewed gruffly, and Gingerpaw's eyes lit up like diamonds and she nodding, dashing off. Cinderfang purred and padded into his leaders den. She was sitting in her next, back streight and tail wrapped around her paws. He nodded in greeting before sitting down.

"Ah, Cinderfang!" she mewed, stepping off her nest and toward him. "I have noticed that Gingerpaw seems to be growing up, correct?" Cinderfang felt his paws tingle as he nodded. "She's about 13 moons now, yes?" Again, Cinderfang nodded. "Well, I think it's time she was made a warrior." Cinderfang's eyes glittered. "She is a powerful hunter and fighter, as I saw in the previous battle against RiverClan..." Cinderfang nodded. "Well, go tell her the good news." Icestar purred and Cinderfang dashed out of the den.

Gingerpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den, licking her shoulder. She looked up at Cinderfang appeared and cocked her head. "What did she want, Cinderfang?" she asked, standing up.

Cinderfang purred. "She thinks it's time for you to become a warrior!" Gingerpaw's face lit up and she beamed at him.

"You mean it?" Cinderfang nodded, and turned to see Icestar jump to the top of the High Rock. Cinderfang nudged his apprentice before padding to sit in his spot under his leader.

"All cats old enough to gather their own prey, report to the High Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled, and immediatly, the cats of the clan circled in front of the High Rock. Once they were all assembled, Icestar yowled again, "It is time to welcome a new warrior into ThunderClan," She paused, turning her eyes up at the sky. "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Gingerpaw, step forward please." Gingerpaw bounded up to the High Rock. Cinderfang could tell she was trying to keep her excitement under control. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." Icestar blinked and looked down at Gingerpaw. "Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

Gingerpaw's whiskers twitched with excitement, but her voice was steady. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Icestar declared. "I give you your warrior name; Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingersky. StarClan honors you intellegence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Gingersky! Gingersky!" chanted the clan, and Cinderfang watched with pride as her chest swelled. The Clan gathered around her, and Cinderfang did as well. He licked her on the head to get her attention.

"Look at me, Cinderfang! I'm a warrior now!" she mewed, almost jumping up and down. Cinderfang's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Remember, Gingersky, you must now sit vigil and guard the camp tonight!" Cinderfang meowed, and Gingersky nodded, padding to sit on front of the High Rock. Cinderfang watched her leave before padding inside the warriors den, and curled up in his nest closing his eyes a brief moment before Oakstripe appeared. Cinderfang purred as she curled next to him.

"Proud?" she purred, flicking him on the nose with her tail. Cinderfang nuzzled her.

"What do you think?" he replied, lying his head on his paws. Oakstripe licked him and they both fell asleep.

0000000000

She awoke with a start from her sleep, drenched in cold sweat. Her gray pelt glowed silver in the moonlight, but her eyes flashed yellow as she looked from side to side. Her dream...she had to tell Icestar her dream!

The Medicine Cat quickly picked herself up and limped toward the leaders den. Her twisted forepaw was acting up again, but that could wait until later. Icestar had to know!

She burst into her leaders den. "Icestar! Icestar!" she mewed, and Icestar lifted her head, her eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Spiceleaf, what is it?" asked the leader in concern, not anger. She sat up in her nest as the medicine cat approached her.

"I recieved a message...a message from StarClan...I think it's...it's a prophecy..." Before Icestar could speak, the old she-cat continued. "Icestar, danger is coming to the clan...no, the forest!"

"What did StarClan say, Spiceleaf?" Anxiety was clear in the leaders voice, as well as worry and exhaustion.

"_The song of death returns to the forest,_

_The river's dyed red._

_Fang and Blood will unite and rule_

_The shadow of the snow alone will save the forest..._"

Icestar said nothing, only stared into the distance as she thought of this prophecy. After a few moments, she blinked and looked back at Spiceleaf. "What does it mean, Spiceleaf? What is going to happen?"

Spiceleaf shook her head. "StarClan only knows..." Icestar dipped her head in thought as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance.

**---End of Chapter---**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been busy with everything. Anyway, heres chapter 2! Oh, and before I forget, I rewrote the chapters from before, not much, but a little. Made it neater. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! **

_Nothing great was ever achieved without enthusiasm _Ralph Waldo Emerson

Chapter 2

The sun was warm and bright now that leaf bare was over. Prey was returning as fast as it had left. And for the first time since last leaf fall, the entire ThunderClan camp was fed and full.

It had been many moons after the murder of Lunarshadow, the former ThunderClan deputy. Cinderfang was now the new deputy, and had gotten used to it. The apprentices were becoming warriors and the kits were becoming apprentices.

The lichen entrance to the nursery spread apart as a snowwhite she-kit dashed out of it, giggling and panting. Right behind her came a pretty light gray she-kit, panting like she was. The snowwhite kit giggled again and raced off toward the fresh kill pile with the other on her paws.

"Snowkit, wait up! Come on, no fair!" cried the light gray she-kit, narrowing her eyes and growling under her breath playfully.

"Of course it's fair, Seakit! I'm fast and you're not!" mewed the first she-kit, laughing afterwards. But her laugh was cut short as she bowled into another, much larger cat. The warrior grunted on impact and Snowkit was sent rolling. When she looked up, she was looking into the familar gleaming eyes of a rusty gray tom cat. Snowkit giggled and then Seakit tumbled on top of her.

"Hiya Cinderfang!" mewed Seakit excitedly. "Me and Snowkit were just playing!" As she mewed this, she took her paw and swipped it across Snowkit face, earning a slap back from the smaller she-kit. Cinderfang purred with amusement.

"Okay, but stay away from the fresh kill pile. We don't need anymore trouble out of you two," Cinderfang growled goodnaturedly. Snowkit and Seakit stiffled a laugh as they untangled their paws. "Now get on back to the nursery!" he hissed playfully nipping them both on the ear.

"Yes Cinderfang!" the two kits said in unsion as they bounded away, jumping over each other and tackling one another. As Snowkit got to her paws after a brutal tackle from Seakit, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she turned around curiously. On the other side of camp near the Highrock, Icestar was staring at her, tail wrapped neatly around her paws. Snowkit tilted her head questionably but Icestar turned her gaze away. Snowkit pushed the uncomfortable feeling she had away and padded into the nursery behind Seakit, who immediatly tackled her.

"What took ya?" she mewed, getting off her friend. Snowkit got to her paws and shook her pelt.

"Icestar was..." she paused, shaking her head. "It was nothing. It was-"

"What are you two kits doing inside the nursery on such a nice day?" came the friendly growl behind them. Snowkit and Seakit turned around. A sleek black tom was standing behind them, his black pelt shimmering in the newleaf sun.

"Hi, Panthershadow," Snowkit and Seakit mewed together. "We were just talking."

"Well, I have some news for one of you," Panthershadow remarked, glancing at each of them. "Snowkit, could you come with me? I think you can deliever the message to Seakit later." Snowkit looked over at Seakit to see her crestfallen face, but Snowkit licked her on the head and muttered "I'll be back" before slipping out of the den behind Panthershadow. She picked up her pace to walk beside him. Where was he taking her? Her eyes widened at the sight of Icestar sitting in front of her den with her tail tucked neatly over her paws. She nodded at Panthershadow and her and slipped inside her den. To Snowkit's amazment, Panthershadow followed.

Snowkit felt a bit of exhilaration in being inside her leaders den. _If only Seakit could see this,_ she thought, eyes wide. She followed Panthershadow inside and sat next to him in front of Icestar's nest. Icestar nodded at Panthershadow, dismissing him. Panthershadow nodded and slipped out the vine covered entrance. Snowkit forced herself to sit as streight as possible and keep herself from trembling in excitment.

"Hello, Snowkit," Icestar mewed warmly. Snowkit bowed her head in respect and caught her leaders eye. Something was hidden beneath the warmth in her eyes. Something mysterious. "Do you know why I called you into my den?"

Snowkit thought a moment. She couldn't think of anything she done wrong or right or anything. She looked up a moment, before looking back at Icestar and shaking her head.

"Well, I am pretty sure you are approaching 6 moons, right?" Snowkit's stomach flipped. "You know what that means?"

"I'll be an apprentice?" she answered, a bit too excited. Icestar purred and nodded. Her eyes flickered with importance, and this confusion Snowkit. Why was Icestar looking at her like this.

"Correct. I think it's time for you to become one. I'll hold the ceremony tonight at moonrise." With that, Icestar flicked her tail in dismissal. But Snowkit hesitated.

"But Icestar, what about...about Seakit? She's the same age as me..." Icestar's eyes flashed with regonziation.

"Oh yes. Inform Seakit of it, would you?" Icestar mewed, turning her back on Snowkit. Snowkit nodding and padded out, feeling as if she were floating. She was going to become an apprentice! As she padded away from Icestar's den, she collided with another warrior, and she fell to the ground. Shaking her head, she looked up to see a ginger colored she-cat looking down at her, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Sorry about that, Gingersky," Snowkit mewed, getting to her paws. "I was...thinking..." Then she perked up, shifting from one paw to the other. "Guess what! Me and Seakit are gonna be apprentices today!"

Gingersky licked Snowkit on the top of her head. "Excited?" she mewed mockingly. Snowkit scoffed and nipped her ear.

"What do you think?" she meowed matter-of-factly. "Of course I am! I wonder who my mentor will be? I hope it's you..."

Gingersky licked her on the head. "Shouldn't you go tell Seakit?" Snowkit purred happily and nodded before racing off toward the nursery. Gingersky purred in amusement and flicked her tail.

"Seakit! Seakit!" Snowkit meowed happily, skidding to a stop inside the nursery. She flicked her ear as she padded farther inside. Seakit was lying next to her mother, who was grooming her fur. Snowkit felt a pang of jealousy. Her own mother had died a few days after she was born in a rouge attack. Seakit's mother, Crescentfeather, was her adoptive mother. Snowkit pushed the feeling of depression away and padded closer.

Cresentfeather, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, flicked an ear as Snowkit approached and lifted her head from grooming Seakit. Her eyes softened in love and Snowkit padded closer. She nuzzled beside her adoptive mother and sister, purring. Seakit immediatly shot questions at her.

"What did Icestar want? What was it like in her den? Did she want you to do something important? Can I come?" Crescentfeather purred in amusement before flicking her tail against Seakit's nose to silence her.

"What did Icestar want, Snowkit?" she mewed in curiousity. Snowkit's eyes shone.

"Seakit and me are gonna be apprentices!" she mewed shuddering in excitment. Seakit's eyes grew wide and she purred in happiness.

"Really! When!" she mewed loudly. Snowkit told her and her eyes glittered.

"Well, we need to get you two ready..." Crescentfeather purred and started to groom the two kits lovingly.

0000000000

Moonrise came quickly to the two kits as their mother finished grooming them. Their pelts were sleek and shiny. Icestar padded from her den and summoned the clan with the old words handed down by her ancestors. Warriors and apprentices alike poured from the dens as well as queens, elders and the medicine cat, Spiceleaf, a gray tabby with brown markings. Seakit, Snowkit, and Crescentfeather stalked proudly to the front, the two kits tails trembling in excitement.

They stopped at the base of the Highrock and sat down, looking up at Icestar. Snowkit noticed that her gaze lingered a moment longer on her than on Seakit, but she shrugged it off as Icestar began the ceremony.

"We are here to welcome two new kits as apprentices. Seakit, step forward please." Icestar's voice rang out in the camp as Seakit shakily and nerviously stepped forward, standing in front of his leader. Her eyes scanned the group of cats before she finally looked down at a dark tabby tom. "Nightstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. I give Seapaw as your first." The young warrior nodded and his eyes gleamed as he stepped toward Seapaw and leaned to touch noses with her. Seapaw shakily touched his nose as Icestar spoke again. "Nightstripe, you are a brave and wise warrior, and I know you will pass on what you know to Seapaw." Nightstripe purred and nodded, and Seapaw sat next to him, proudly puffing out her chest. Snowkit looked back at Icestar and felt excitement tingle all over her body.

Icestar looked down at her, her eyes gleaming as she looked directly at Gingersky. "Gingersky, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I give you Snowpaw as your first." Snowpaw. The name sent chills of happiness up her spine. Gingersky padded toward her, her eyes shinning happily as she leaned to touch noses. "Gingersky, you are a knowledgeable and courageous warrior, and I know you will pass all you know to Snowpaw." Gingersky nodded and stepped back into the crowd of cats. Snowpaw followed. Finally, her day of an apprentice had come. She was now out of the nursery.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Yeah, I know. Boring. But it had to happen! Next chapter is great! I expect reviews too! Bye!**

**SoL**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Two updates in one night! How lucky can you get? I think some people noticed the quotes I put up at the beginning of the chapter. Well, those will be there on every chapter. Lol. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I own the Warriors. Yep. In the same world where I own Pluto men and live on Mars with my faeries... **

_What pity is it that we can die but once to serve our country! _Joseph Addison

Chapter 3

Snowpaw padded back into camp carrying a vole and a magpie. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and layed her kill down on top. She picked up a fat blackbird. She looked around and saw Seapaw sitting outside the apprentices den, eyes half closed as she licked her lips with her pink tongue. Snowpaw padded over and sat down.

It had been 2 moons since her apprenticeship, and Snowpaw was working harder than ever to become an apprentice. She was no longer as carefree as she was as a kit. Now, it was as if kithood had only last a moon. Snowpaw bit down into her blackbird.

She said nothing as she finished her meal and layed back against the opening of the den, licking the remains off her face. She looked over at Seapaw. "How did hunting go today?" she mewed.

Seapaw shrugged. "I caught two mice. I guess thats good enough." The famliar sparkle was gone from the once carefree, careless kit. It was replaced by a bit of wisdom and understanding. "What's Gingersky doing with you tomorrow?"

Snowpaw's eyes sparkled a bit. "We're practicing our fighting techniques. I made up a new one that will get her for sure!" Snowpaw purred as she closed her eyes. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. She was about to go into the den when a strange scent reached her scent glands. She had never smelt that before. It was a mixture of kittypets and crowfood. Seapaw obviously smelled it too, for when Snowpaw opened her eyes, Seapaw was flicking her ear.

"What is that?" Snowpaw hissed. The other clan cats were lifting their heads in alarm. The clan deputy, Cinderfang, looked startled as he rushed from the warriors den into Icestar's. Snowpaw watched in alarm as Icestar appeared a moment later, horror and anger written on her face. She quickly pounced on the Highrock and called the clan quickly. Seapaw and Snowpaw looked at each other once before racing over and sitting down with other apprentices. Once the cats were assembled, Icestar spoke.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Danger is approaching, and fast! BloodClan has returned!" she yowled. Shocked and horrorific gasps came from the cats. Queens pushed their kits inside and followed a moment later. Every warrior and apprentice bristled with alarm, even Seapaw and Snowpaw. BloodClan...

"Queens and elders, get into the nursery and stay there. Cinderfang, Oakstripe, Gingersky, and Wolfwind follow me!" Icestar yowled, and rushed to the entrance of camp. Several cats of different colors flew toward her and they disappeared into the gorse tunnel. Snowpaw and Seapaw didn't hesitate. The jumped to their paws and rushed toward the entrance to guard it. Suddenly, a loud yowl echoed through the clearing. Seapaw and Snowpaw bristled.

BloodClan had attacked...

Snowpaw hissed suddenly. A huge black tom broke through the gorse tunnel and into Seapaw. Seapaw yelped in surprise, but fought back. She managed to slice through one of the toms eyes. He yowled in pain and loosen his grip on Seapaw. Seapaw squirmed away and, casting one last look at Snowpaw, disappeared into the heat of battle.

Cats began pouring into the camp, ThunderClan and BloodClan alike. Snowpaw bristled in alarm and yelped in surprise as a gray tabby queen crashed into her. She hissed and spat as she kicked the she-cat fiercely. The she-cat only growled in pain and bit on Snowpaw's hind paw. Snowpaw yelped in pain and kicked with her other hind leg, landing a kick square in the she-cat's side. The queen grunted and flew off. Snowpaw snarled and leapt, landing on the she-cat's back. The queen countered by giving a fierce snarl before collasping to her back. Snowpaw grunted, crushed under the queens weight. She she-cat got back to her paws and quickly jumped on Snowpaw, biting down hard on her neck. Snowpaw let out a gurgled yowl as the she-cat tore her flesh, blood spaying everywhere. But Snowpaw still didn't give in. With a bubbled yowl, she kicked the she-cat with all four paws, sending her flying forward. Snowpaw jumped to her paws, blood dripping the ground, and raced toward the queen before she could get back up. Her paws made almost silent thumps as she ran. She leapt, landing directly on the she-cat's stomach. Ignoring the screaming pain in her throat, she reached down to give the death blow to her neck.

Then, something happened. Snowpaw's eyes dialated as a strange feeling filled her chest. She suddenly couldn't breath, and gave the she-cat the perfect opportunity to push Snowpaw off of her and run into the forest. Snowpaw didn't move. It was like she was frozen. Just then, the cry of retreat rose from the leader. Wait. A she-cat? BloodClan's leader was a male!

That wasn't BloodClan...?

The unnamed cats dashed out of the camp, all of the warriors and apprentices chasing them off their territory. Some remained, either too weak and injuried to move, or just to protect the camp in case they decided to return.

"Seapaw!"

Snowpaw's blood ran cold. Seapaw? It was the wail of her 'mother'. _Oh no. Oh no, please no! _Snowpaw begged as she raced toward the sound of the wailing. She skidded to a stop as a crowd gathered around in a circle. Ignoring the gasps and wailing, Snowpaw pushed himself through the crowd, only to collaspe as she saw what was in front of her.

0000000000

Snowpaw awoke sometime later to feel something being rubbed on her wounded neck. She groaned and winched as the wound stung, sending brief waves of pain up and down her spine. She didn't open her eyes, but she could hear voices. They didn't make since - all just mutters and sounds - until she drifted almost fully into consciousness.

_"How is she, Spiceleaf?"_

_"Time will tell, Icestar. Her throat is torn badly. It should heal but..." _

Silence.

_" 'But', what?"_

_"...Seapaw"_

Snowpaw's eyes shot open at the name of her best friend, her 'sister'. She immediatly regretted opening her eyes so quick, for a wave of nausea smacked her in the face. She squinted her eyes shut again, listening to the conversation around her.

"Oh, Snowpaw," Gingersky. It was Gingersky's voice that spoke this time. It was dipped with grief, fear, and pain. "Get better, please. Wake up."

"Yes, Snowpaw," It was Cinderfang who spoke next. "We need you Snowpaw."

Slowly, Snowpaw opened her eyes again, and blinked several times. What happened? All she remembered was freezing in the middle of the battle...Something pulled at her mind, though. Something...something important, but she couldn't put her paw on it. Instead, she turned her snowy head and looked at the cats around her; Gingersky, Spiceleaf, Icestar, Cinderfang, and Crecsentshadow. She suddenly felt dizzy and shut her eyes a moment before reopening them.

"She's awake," muttered Spiceleaf. Snowpaw suddenly felt a wave of pain shot through her neck, and she yowled in pain. Spiceleaf turned and walked toward her supplies, coming back a moment later with poppy seeds in her jaws. "Eat them, Snowpaw." Relunticly, Snowpaw licked up the seeds, and felt herself falling into a deep and powerful sleep.

0000000000

She was in the forest. Fog surrounded her on all sides. She ran forward, but it was as if the fog and trees were endless. Feeling nervous, Snowpaw skidded to a stop. She looked all around her, and saw a faint outline of a cat in front of her. It was a silver tabby cat, her silver and black fur shimmering, as if she were from StarClan itself. She looked down at Snowpaw as she approached.

"Snowpaw. Danger awaits in the forest! Fang will rule with Blood. The ashes of the past will reveal." The she-cat, as soon as these words were spoken, disappeared, and Snowpaw founded herself fading in the darkness...

0000000000

Snowpaw gasped and awoke with a start, startling Spiceleaf who was lying nearby, watching her closely. Snowpaw's eyes were wide with fear, and her claws flexed anxiously.

"You're awake," mewed the medicine cat, getting to her paws and padded toward the apprentice. There was a sparkle in her eyes that surprised the medicine cat. Snowpaw looked up at Spiceleaf, calming down before nodding. Spiceleaf watched the she-cat for a moment before turning away, and sitting with her back toward Snowpaw, looking out at the camp. She was silent for a long time, her eyes unblinking.

"The attackers killed one warrior..." she started, hesitated the next part. "And one apprentice." Snowpaw's blood froze. Suddenly, something in her mind flashed...

_"Seapaw!"_

_Snowpaw pushed herself through the crowd of cats. Seapaw? _Oh no,_ she thought. _No please.._ When she finally made it to the front, her jaw dropped and dizziness engulfed her as she collasped to the ground in a faint. Seapaw layed in a pool of her own blood, eyes unseeing and neck ripped out._

"No..." Snowpaw whispered to herself, her eyes becoming wide. "No...not..." She looked at Spiceleaf for an answer, an answer that wouldn't destroy her life. But, Spiceleaf's eyes were deep pools of sorrow, and she looked down at her paws. Disbelief and grief clouded Snowpaw's mind. No, it wasn't true... Without a sound, she dashed from the entrance of the medicine cats den and into the clearing. Looks of surprise came her way, and was soon replaced by sympathy and sadness. No. She raced toward the apprentices den. Nothing. Empty. She raced toward the warriors den. No. The nursery. No. Then, she headed toward the High Rock, and froze.

Seapaw's body was lying there, motionless.

"Seapaw," Snowpaw whimpered, nearing her friend. "Seapaw..." She pressed herself against her sister/best friend. "Seapaw, c'mon. Wake up," She wouldn't accept the fact she was dead. "No...Seapaw, please..." When she looked into the dull, clouded, unseeing eyes, realization and fact struck her, and she sobbed into Seapaw's flank.

She didn't notice the other cats that had formed a circle around her. She didn't hear the wail of Crescentshadow as she curled around her adoptive daughter and real daughter. She didn't feel as Gingersky, Cinderfang, Oakstripe, and Icestar surrounded her, pressing their noses into her flank in a sorrowfulled way.

She only felt the soft fur of Seapaw, and the loud sobs coming from her own throat.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Ohhh...my...sad...-cries- But I'm evil! -laughs- Hope you enjoyed! **

**SoL**


	5. Chapter 4

**Three updates and changes in one night. Ya! Hope everyone enjoys the chapters I have worked very hard on. Heres Chapter 4!**

_Choose your friends carefully. Your enemies will choose you. _Yassir Arafat

Chapter 4

Snowpaw padded out of the apprentices den. She paused at the entrance and sighed. New-leaf was ending, and green-leaf was soon to begin. She padded out into the clearing. It was dawn, and the pale sun was just peering over the mountains in the distance.

It was 1 moon after the attack of the unnamed clan and the death of Seapaw. Snowpaw still mourned her death, but not as much as Crescentshadow. She had confined herself to the elders den, for the time being. Snowpaw had become quieter than she used to be. The Clan was still in shock at the sudden attack of BloodClan, but Icestar was planning something. Snowpaw could tell whenever she disappeared into her den with Cinderfang behind her.

Gingersky was the next cat that appeared from the den. She emerged into the clearing, ruffling her fur against the breeze. She turned to Snowpaw and nodded. "Good morning, Snowpaw. Are you ready to train?" she asked the apprentice. Snowpaw felt her sleepiness leave her, and she nodded happily. Gingersky purred. "Alright. Follow me."

Gingersky started off toward the training hollow at a fast pace. Snowpaw found it hard to keep up with her when the older she-cat ran, but she managed to keep up. They entered the sandy hollow, Snowpaw panting a bit from the run. Gingersky purred with amusement, but said nothing, only headed toward her spot in the training.

"Alright, Snowpaw. I'm gonna teach you my favorite move." Gingersky started. Snowpaw stood up eagerly. Without a word, Snowpaw and Gingersky circled each other, eyes not leaving one another. After a moment of circling, Gingersky darted to the side, and Snowpaw followed. But Gingersky confused the apprentice by darting back and forth from one side to the other, from that side to another. Snowpaw finally lost her footing and stumbled. Gingersky leapt, landing directly on Snowpaw's back. Snowpaw grunted as her feet flew out from under her. Gingersky laughed and got off the apprentice, flicking her tail mockingly.

"What was that?" Snowpaw mewed in frustration. "I call it a cheap shot!"

"There are no cheap shots in a battle," Gingersky purred. "I call it a technique to confuse your enemies. Now, lets see you try it. Just do what I did."

Snowpaw nodded and the two she-cats started circling one another. After a long circling, Snowpaw darted to the side, a bit slower than Gingersky did. Gingersky followed, but Snowpaw let her gaze shift to the right, and she darted to that side. Gingersky pounced, and landed on Snowpaw.

"Never give away your next move with your eyes." Snowpaw mumbled something, and Gingersky purred, getting off the apprentice. "Now, try again."

Snowpaw obliged, and darted to the left this time. Her eyes never left Gingersky, and her movement became faster, until Gingersky's gaze became clouded with confusion, and she stumbled as Snowpaw darted again. Snowpaw wasted no time in leaping at her mentors throat. Gingersky grunted as her back collided with the ground. Snowpaw looked down at her mentor with amusement in her eyes. Gingersky purred proudly.

"Good job, Snowpaw," she mewed, pushing the apprentice off of her. Snowpaw held her head up proudly. That was the first time all week that Snowpaw had pinned the she-cat warrior. She was really improving.

After a few more hours of praticing, Snowpaw was wore out, panting with every step. Gingersky relaxed when she noticed this and padded toward her apprentice. "That's enough for today, Snowpaw," she meowed, licking the apprentice on the head. Snowpaw nodded, struggling to to restrain from sighing with relief. She followed Gingersky back to camp, eyes half closed.

Snowpaw padded into the apprentices den, taking her place in the bad corner. She looked sadly at the nest next to her where Seapaw used to sleep. Snowpaw truned away, curling up in her own nest. Oh, how she missed Seapaw.

0000000000

Snowpaw awoke the next morning from the sunlight outside the den. Being the only apprentice, Snowpaw had no reason to stay and she padded out of the den, ears flicking as she yawned. It was colder this morning than the last. She decided that since today was her day off, she would check up on Crescentshadow and see how she was. Snowpaw padded toward th elders den and peaked inside. Limpfoot was asleep, as well as Cloudeyes and Ferntail. Crescentshadow was awake, though, her tail curled around her paws as she stared out into space.

Snowpaw padded toward her foster mother, bowing her head. Crescentfeathe's's eyes clouded a moment before she looked at Snowpaw. She said nothing, only stared at the apprentice. Snowpaw waited, but it seemed Crescentfeather would not respond.

"Crescentfeather, I was just coming to see how you were," Snowpaw meowed, blinking slowly. Crescentfeather looked away from her foster daughter, closing her eyes. She looked horribly skinny and her fur was unkempt, like she cared nothing of herself anymore. Pain struck Snowpaw's heart at Crescentfeather's grief. She had forgotten about her life. Only stayed in the elders den and said nothing.

Snowpaw backed out of the den, tears theatening her vision. She turned blindly and ran, colliding with Cinderfang. Snowpaw picked herself up, as Cinderfang looked at her with concern.

"Snowpaw, is everything all right?" asked the deputy flicking his ear. Snowpaw only looked down at her paws, tears dripping on the soil. Cinderfangs gaze softened and he licked the apprentice's head. "We all miss Seapaw, Snowpaw," he muttered, nuzzling her gently. But Snowpaw didn't feel it. She was numb right now, and when Cinderfang lifted his head, Snowpaw dashed off, heading into the woods. Cinderfang watched her, his gaze full of concern and grief. His kin was griveing, and he could do nothing.

He padded toward the warriors den and poked his head inside. Gingersky was sitting in her nest, cleaning herself. She lifted her head as Cinderfang entered, and nodded in respect to her deputy. She stood up and padded toward him. She noticed the concerned look on his face and cocked her head.

"Snowpaw is mourning Seapaw," he meowed simply, his gaze not changing. Gingersky shook her head gravely. "Maybe you should talk to her. Crescentfeather's silence probably isn't making it any better." Gingersky nodded and rushed off, heading the way Snowpaw had went while Cinderfang turned toward the elders den.

"Crescentfeather?" he called as he reached the den. Ferntail rushed past him, her eyes wide.

"We can't find Crescentfeather!" she cried, not looking away. Cloudeyes was searching blindly, and Limpfoot limped around, sniffing.

"What? Didn't anyone see her leave?" The 3 elders shook their heads. Cinderfang dashed toward Icestar's den.

0000000000

Snowpaw looked down into the river, her body tense and her eyes full of tears. She had lost everything. Crescenfeather wouldn't speak to her, Seapaw was dead. What was next? Would her entire clan be picked off, one by one, and leave her to suffer for it? Looking into her reflection, she felt anger swell inside her. She swipped the reflection with her paw, making the water ripple. Just as she was about to turn away, something that wasn't her reflection appeared in the water.

It was the image of a snow white she-cat, an evil glint in her hazel eyes. Snowpaw shook her head and blinked before looking back at the water. Nothing. Only her reflection.

Somehow she felt she knew that she-cat from somewhere...It wasn't herself, she knew. She didn't have hazel eyes. Rustling from the bushes startled her from her thoughts. Snowpaw turned only to turn back around.

Gingersky was silent. Snowpaw didn't care. She only wanted her family back, to be carefree again. But of course, life didn't reverse, and she knew it. Snowpaw heard her mentors soft pawsteps a few moments before she was sitting next to her, tail wrapped around her paws, staring at the water. Neither spoke.

Finally, "Snowpaw, I know how you feel," Gingersky meowed, pressing against her apprentice. Snowpaw said nothing to her mentor, the mentor she came to know as an older sister. "I lost a sister when I was an apprentice. I loved Featherpaw. She was like my shadow. We went everywhere together." Gingersky's voice was thick with fresh grief, as if the accident had happened just hours before. She said nothing else.

"What happened to her, Gingersky?" Snowpaw asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

For a moment, Snowpaw thought that Gingersky didn't want to tell the story. Finally, "She was killed." She paused, looking down at her paws. "We were out hunting one day, We would hunt all the time with our mentors. Cinderfang and Lunarshadow decided to let us hunt for ourselfs that day.

"We were heading toward Twoleg place. I had caught a few pieces and Featherpaw had caught a few pieces." She stopped, as if not wanting to go on, before she continued. "There was a badger set we didn't know about, and right before Twolegplace, 3 badgers came from the bushes. They attacked us, and we fought. But they were too powerful, too big, too many. I watched as Featherpaw collasped, blood ozzing from her torn neck and several other wounds. Pretty soon, I collasped too. Just as I felt my life ebbing away, Cinderfang, Icetstar, and Lunarshadow appeared, and they sent the badgers running.

I was unconcsious for four days straight. They said I was mumbling 'No, stop' in my sleep. When I awoke, Featherpaw was next to me, breathing almost every minute. She was dying, and I could do nothing about it. I talked to her, telling her how I needed her to pull through, for me, for herself. Telling her how much I loved her." By this time, Gingersky's voice was shaking and Snowpaw pressed herself comfortingly in her side. "Right before she died, she finally opened her eyes at me, staring at me for the longest time. Her face was managled terribly. Finally, she rasped something I couldn't understand then, before she took her last breath and joined StarClan."

Snowpaw remained quiet. Gingersky did know what she was going through. She looked up at her mentor, and pressed her nose into her pelt.

"I'm sorry, Gingersky," she meowed, tears blinding her vision. "I miss Seapaw so bad, and I can only imagine how you feel..."

Gingersky said nothing, only looked at her apprentice, sadness glittering in her eyes as she licked her on the head. "We all miss Seapaw, Snow-" She was cut short as something dived from the bushes, grunting as she landed on the ground before rolling a few feet. Snowpaw jumped to her paws, fur bristling, and focused on the fallen cat. Her eyes flew open. Just then, 4 more cats jumped from the bushes, the leader a pure white she-cat.

"Crescentfeather!" Snowpaw and Gingersky shouted in usion. The four cats, who were looking at Crescentfeather with bloodthristy eyes jerked their heads up in surprise. Snowpaw tensed and forced herself to stand ground as she noticed a cat from the battle.

The one that had attacked Seapaw.

"Well, well, well," purred the white she-cat evilly, padding toward the two other she-cats. "If it isn't Gingerpaw." The other three cats followed, leaving Crescentfeather to watched with wide eyes. The leader glanced briefly at Snowpaw before turning to Gingersky.

"That's Gingersky to you, Perish," Gingersky snarled, looking twice her size with her ginger fur bristling.

"Oh, a warrior now?" Her voice was full of scorn. "I guess that kittypet Cinderfang did something right after all."

Gingersky lunched at the she-cat. The white she-cat, Perish, just stepped back. "Watch it, or your crowfood!" Gingersky growled.

Perish, unsettled, then let her gaze fall on Snowpaw. Meeting her gaze with a glare, Snowpaw felt electricity shoot up her spine. Those eyes...so famliar.

"And whose this?" the she-cat meowed coldly, her eyes dangerous, emotionless slits. Gingersky put a paw in front of Snowpaw.

"My apprentice," she snarled, eyes narrowing. "And you should know her as well." Perish glared at Gingersky, her hatred readable in her hazel eyes. She suddenly turned and stalked to the wide-eyed Crescentfeather. She stood over the elder/queen, and Snowpaw saw her claws unsheat.

"No!" she yowled, and leaped at the the she-cat. The black tom leaped in the air to tackle her, but Snowpaw twisted and landed behind Perish. Before she could lift her paw, Snowpaw leaped on the leaders back, getting a pained yowl. She bit down into the neck of the leader, and Perish thrashed around, trying to get the apprentice off of her.

At this moment, Gingersky snarled and leapt at the black tom, bowling him over. The remaining two cats lundged into the battle with Gingersky. Meanwhile Perish thrashed around, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Finally, Snowpaw, unable to hold on any longer, was thrown to the ground. Perish hissed and towered over her. But her gaze wasn't threatening. It was angry, like a mother when she scolds her kits. She then lundged at Snowpaw, fangs barred, and Snowpaw braced herself for pain.

But she was picked up by the scruff of her neck. She struggled, but Perish had a firm hold. She gave a yowl through Snowpaw's fur and darted off. The two cats jumped off Gingersky, who stared in horror as Perish carried off Snowpaw. Snowpaw yowled loudly.

"Rouges! Rouges! Help!" She continued yowling until Perish stopped abrutly and whacked her across the head with her paw. Snowpaw was knocked unconcsious.

0000000000

Gingersky and Crescentfeather raced back to camp, their eyes wide and their paws carelessly smacking the ground. They skidded into the camp, to get curious looks from the warriors. Gingersky darted to Icestar's den and peered inside. Nothing. She raced back to the clearing, Crescentfeather looking around. Finally, Gingersky saw Cinderfang pad from the warriors den, and her and Crescentfeather dashed over.

"Perish is back, Cinderfang!" Gingersky gasped, her eyes wide with horror and fear. "And she's got Snowpaw!"

Cinderfang looked at both Gingersky and Crescentfeather. Snowpaw? They had Snowpaw? Not his kin! He snarled and shouted into the warriors den. "Wolfwind, Pantherblaze, Shadownight, follow me!" He nodded to Gingersky and Crescentfeather and both raced into the forest.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Ohhh...Snowpaw is gone! What will happen? I love cliffies! **

**SoL**


	6. Chapter 5

**This Chapter was good. I hope you enjoy it as well!**

_If you scatter thorns, don't go barefoot _Italian proverb

Chapter 5

Gingersky and Crescentfeather led Cinderfang and the others to where the ambush happened. As they raced toward the scent of the rouges, Crescentfeather told them what had happened to her.

"I was coming to the river to get a drink of water," she meowed, her voice raspy from lack of use. "But, they cornered me and pushed me around a little. They knew I was from ThunderClan, and they wanted Snowpaw." Anger shot through Cinderfang. "They pushed me into the bushes, and I fell near the river. I didn't know Gingersky was there. If they hadn't been..." She trailed off and continued racing.

The scent was growing stronger. They were catching up.

0000000000

Snowpaw's mind was hazy, and even in her sleep, her head was pounding. She was standing in totally, misty darkness. It swirled around her, making her dizzy. Just as it was about to engulf her in it's grasp, Snowpaw saw a light. As she raced toward it, the blackness of night difted away, and instead was the forest trees whizzing by her as she ran. Laughter echoed in her head, and she kept seeing images of the white she-cat that had kidnapped her. Then, as she raced faster and faster toward the light, the forest disappeared, and darkness consumed her once again.

Snowpaw felt herself coming out of unconsciousness and she pried her eyes opened. Her head was splitting, and she felt like she wanted to scream. The forest floor was racing beneath her, and she could hear the unsteady beats of paws as they beat against the ground. She didn't move, only remained limp as she felt the cat holding her slow down, breath coming in short gasps. Where were they taking her?

0000000000

Gingersky was the first to catch sight of them.

"There they are!" she yowled, nodding toward the 4 cats with her head. "It's Perishsong, Panthershadow, Amberfur, and Lionpelt!" Crescentfeather was the first to act. She snarled fiercely and leaped at Amberfur, claws unsheated.

Gingersky took a running leap at Panthershadow, hissing and snarling. Wolfwind launched herself, with Pantherblaze, at Lionpelt. That left Cinderfang and Shadownight to Perish.

Shadownight raced to the side of Perish, while Cinderfang leaped on her back. Perish yowled loudly, almost dropping the apprentice in her mouth.

0000000000

Snowpaw felt the presence of her clan and rejoiced silently. She almost held her ears as Perish yowled. That gave her the moment to act. Snowpaw tensed and twisted, clawing down the side of Perish's muzzle. Perish snarled and Snowpaw dropped, only to be caught by Shadownight, who dropped her to her paws. Snowpaw ran with the warriors, her head still throbbing, and leaped on Perish's back. She bit down into the FangClan leaders neck, feeling her blood drip down Snowpaw's muzzle.

Then, something unexpected happened. Perish yowled loudly and an army of cats appeared, 5 of them. What seemed like a victory soon turned into a horrorific movie. Snowpaw didn't loosen her grip on Perish, only bit harder. The she-cat flipped on her back, squasing Snowpaw, who grunted and lost hold. She quickly scrambled to her paws, only to be bowled over by an apprentice-aged cat. The apprentice's fur was soot gray. His eyes were hazel. Snowpaw bit the apprentice on the forepaw, and scrambled to her paws.

The tom leapt again, and Snowpaw side-stepped. Deciding now would be a good time to try the move Gingersky taught her, Snowpaw started circling her enemy, jerking to the opposite side every now and again. When the apprentice blinked did Snowpaw attack. She launched herself at the tom and buried her teeth into his scruff, and he buried his own teeth into her back leg. They wrestled, rolling back and forth along the ground.

0000000000

Cinderfang leapt on his sister, biting down into the scruff of her neck. Shadownight growled and bowled into the she-cat, sending all three cats rolling to the ground. Perish spat and clawed at Cinderfang, placing scratches down his side. He leaped off of the rouge and Shadownight did the same. The two ThunderClan warriors circled the FangClan leader, growling, bristling.

"Well, well, well," Perish growled, eyes flashing. "If it isn't my dear brother." Her voice was mocking, a purr of amusement in it. Her gaze flickered to Shadownight. "And Shadowpaw as well?"

"That's Shadownight to you!" he rasped, arching his back. Perish only chuckled. Shadownight hissed and suddenly lundged, but Perish was much faster. She sidestepped, and as Shadownight passed her, she leaped, landing on his back and bit into his neck. Not a sound. Only a thud as Shadownight's body collasped to the ground. Perish climbed off the tom and looked at his body, tail twitching as if she had just killed a mouse.

Cinderfang felt hollow suddenly. Shadownight. Gone. In a matter of seconds before he could stop anything. His eyes flashed suddenly, his shock disolving in anger. "How...could you?" he spat, whipping around to face her. What had ever happened to Perishsong, his gently, snappy sister? Sorrow shot through him a split second, before something inside him snapped and he lundged at her.

Perish was too slow this time. Cinderfang bowled into her, and the two siblings wrestled, yowling and spitting, a writhing ball of fur, teeth, and claws. Blood sprayed onto the ground, from both cats as they bit, clawed, and hissed. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting, both jumped back to their own paws. Blood dripped from Cinderfang's mouth, and from a deep gash in his shoulder. Blood dripped from Perish's back leg and ear, the left one ripped entirely off. They stared at each other, glaring daggers, before Perish stopped.

A blood curdling howl escaped her maw, and after a minute a line of cats appeared behind her, mattered, dirty furred and crowfood smelling cats. Some had collars of dogs teeth around their necks. Others had extended dog claws reinforced on their own claws. Some...had both.

Cinderfang froze, fear gripping him. He could hear Snowpaw, Gingersky, Wolfwind, and Pantherblaze fighting with the enemy, but suddenly all was quiet. Gingersky, Snowpaw, Wolfwind, and Pantherblaze were suddenly beside of him. Oh StarClan.

They were crowfood.

0000000000

Snowpaw and the apprentice continued to fight, hissing, spitting, biting and clawing each other forcefully. Finally, they broke apart, bleeding almost everywhere. They circled each other, before they finally attacked again, this time with the FangClan apprentice attacking.

Snowpaw tried a trick Gingersky had taught her. When the apprentice jumped, she crouched, letting the other cat land forcefully on her back. The apprentice growled in satisfaction and bit into her neck, ready to deliever the death blow.

Suddenly, Snowpaw roared and sprang, the apprentice falling with a thud to the ground. Snowpaw leaped on the apprentice, biting down into his paw.

But suddenly, she looked up. Oh StarClan. Another army. This gave the apprentice the chance to turn the tables. He pushed Snowpaw off, and bit into the scruff of her neck, dragging the struggling IceClan apprentice next to Cinderfang. Gingersky, Wolfwind, and Pantherblaze joined her, all bleeding and looking in horror at Shadownight's body. Snowpaw couldn't move. She only watched the obvious leader prowl in front of them. Her gaze was frightening. It was almost as if her eyes were changing to red in front of them. The glare of her eyes sent shivers up Snowpaw's spine.

"Well, well," purred the she-cat happily, evilly. "Seems as if the tables have turned. This is only part of FangClan. We are the strongest cats in the forest! With not only one leader, but two." She looked behind her, and dark red eyes peered from the bushes. A black cat emerged from the bushes, massive, with reinforced dog claws. He stepped next to Perish, and pressed his pelt against hers.

"Meet Dagger, the new ruler of BloodClan!" Perish roared, blinking slowly. Snowpaw couldn't gasp. BloodClan had returned? But...Firestar...and Scrouge...

"FangClan will rule the forest!" he rasped, his voice low, evil, intimidating. His eyes flashed definatly, and he glared right at Snowpaw. "And you are FangClan's first prisoners."

The voice filled Snowpaw with dread, almost as much as the toms gaze when he looked at her. She shuddered, just before being scratched across the face by the apprentice she fought with earlier. She growled, and stood up, but stopped her attack when the warrior Pantherclaw lundged at her. Looking at the cats beside her, she realized they were moving. Slowly, she followed, her spirits sinking. They were crowfood.

And she could only imagine what would happen to her.

0000000000

The four IceClan cats were pushed roughly into an abandoned badger set, each stumbling as they were forced in. Snowpaw sat down, or rather crouched down, and felt immediatly like crying. Her eyes narrowed, trying to find Gingersky among the cats, but only saw the terrified eyes of her fellow clan mates, one of them being her deputy, and one of them being her mentor.

The darkness was impossible to see through, so Snowpaw could only rely on her instincts to know that Gingersky was pressing her body into hers comfortingly.

"We'll get out of this, Snowpaw," she meowed, though her voice was full of fear. "I promise." Snowpaw felt the promise was an empty one, but buried her face into her mentor's pelt.

Silence suddenly washed over the group, only the deep breathing signaling anyone was still there. It seemed like moons until the badger set finally saw light as a cat stepped into the badger set, hidden in the shadows. He eyed the three she-cats and flicked each one on the shoulder with his tail. Snowpaw didn't move, neither did the other two, but they were soon forced as the obvious tom growled and dragged them out.

Snowpaw blinked. FangClan camp was only a field full of badger sets and hollowed trees. The sunlight was welcoming to her cold fur, and judging by the angle of the sun, it was almost sun-down.

"Follow me," rasped the tom, his eyes flashing anxiously. For a minute, Snowpaw didn't move, but was frightened when a tom got to his paws and started toward her. She followed the tom, swishing her tail in fear, her eyes large. Even though she was close to being a warrior, this frightened her, but Gingersky and Wolfwind looked the same.

They followed the tom into the forest, pricking there ears at every sound. They finally stopped in a clearing, and the tom looked at them, the tip of his tail twitching. As if it were a signal, 2 other toms appeared, eyes glinting. Gingersky and Wolfwind bristled, and Snowpaw stood up. The two warriors stood in front of the apprentice, and the three toms approached, greed and hunger in their eyes. It was quiet for only a moment before the two warriors attacked the toms.

Snowpaw hissed as an apprentice aged tom stood in front of her, eyes narrowing with anger. He leaped on her, landing on her back. Snowpaw, realizing what was going on, rolled, crushing the tom on the ground. The tabby tom grunted, and Snowpaw scrambled to her paws.

"Snowpaw! Run! Get out of here!" came the yowl of Gingersky.

"You know the way! Run for it!" Wolfwind spat, just as the two she-cats were overpowered. Snowpaw was suddenly on autopilot, and sped out of the clearing, the apprentice getting to his paws. The wind whoosing in Snowpaw's ears was the only thing she heard. She realized where she was; just outside SkyClan moor. She picked up speed, rushing into StreamClan's territory, across the river, and into IceClan territory. She couldn't slow down just yet.

She only hoped she wasn't too late.

**---End of Chapter---**

**Last update tonight. I'm sleepy. I loved this chapter. I hope you love the cliffie i used again! -smiles- Anyway, review please! **

**SoL**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Yes, I am back before the week is over. This is one of my favorite chapters. The nextone is my fave. I hope you enjoy this one. It's good!**_

_What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies _Aristotle

Chapter 6

Snowpaw darted into camp, her pelt rippling. She got surprised and concerned glances, but ignored them as she raced toward Icestar's den. She didn't bother introducing herself. Only dashed in and pretty much collasped at her leader's paws. Icestar looked up from her nest, concern and surprise flickering in her eyes. Snowpaw layed on the ground, panting.

"Snowpaw? What's happened?" Icestar meowed calmly, stepping away from her nest. "And where is Gingersky?"

"Icestar!" Snowpaw gasped, scrambling back to her paws. Her body felt like lead, and her paws felt even heavier, but she struggled to remain standing. "Rouges! FangClan! They captured us!" Icestar's eyes flew open in anger and shock.

"Slow down, Snowpaw!" the leader growled, extending her claws. "Now, explain what happened."

"Gingersky and me were down at the river when Crescentshadow was pushed from the bushes. A white she-cat, calling herself Perish, and two others were about to kill her." Snowpaw couldn't help but see the flash of anger and worry in her leaders eyes at the she-cats name. "We yowled and they attacked. Perish grabbed me, and yowled, running off. The next thing I knew, I was waking up. Cinderfang, Gingersky, Wolfwind, Pantherblaze, and Shadownight were chasing after the rouges. Perish killed Shadownight and then more cats appeared. Icestar, BloodClan and the rouges joined together and made FangClan!" Snowpaw paused a moment before continuing. "They took us as prisoners! I managed to get away, and ran back here! You've got to come help, Icestar!"

Icestar nodded, racing out of her den, Snowpaw hard on her paws. She leaped to the top of High Rock and yowled for all cats to come. Once they were gathered, Icestar nodded at Snowpaw to repeat the story, and she did.

"And if we don't save them, FangClan will kill them!" Yowls of disbelief and anger sounded through the throng of cats. Icestar snarled for silence.

"It seems as if the alliance is too strong for us to just walk in and attack," Icestar yowled thoughtfully, but her eyes flashed in rage and impatience. "But we have to do something. All warriors come with me. The rest of you stay inside the dens. Make sure if any cat comes around that you remain hidden, just in case." Icestar, eyes flashing, leaped down and joined the warriors and apprentice gathered. Snowpaw, exhaustion pulling at every limb, followed, determined to save her clan mates.

---------------

Cinderfang blinked in the darkness, feeling the presence of Pantherblaze nearby. He could feel the toms bristling fur. Cinderfang bristled as well. Where were the three she-cats? Cinderfang shuddered as he thought of what could be happening to them. He turned in the darkness toward Pantherblaze.

"We have to do something!" the rusty colored tom yowled before Cinderfang could even speak. In the darkness, Cinderfang nodded, realized that Pantherblaze couldn't see it, and meowed his agreement. "They lay one paw on Wolfwind, I'll rip the kittypet's livers out!"

Cinderfang growled as well, imagining what he would do if they layed a paw on any of the three she-cats. Especally Snowpaw. His nostrels flared.

Suddenly, light filtered in the badger set again, and Wolfwind and Gingersky dashed inside, their eyes gleaming yellow in the darkness that consumed them again. Cinderfang heard Pantherblaze move toward Wolfwind.

"What did they do?" Pantherblaze demanded, eyes flashing. Wolfwind purred, and Cinderfang cocked his head in confusion.

"Nothing," Gingersky meowed, blinking and shifting around in the darkness. Cinderfang moved toward her.

"Nothing?" And he looked around. "Where's Snowpaw?" he demanded, eyes flashing fearfully.

"That's why nothing happened," Wolfwind meowed, laughter in her voice, as well as triump. "Snowpaw took down the tom apprentice, and ran for it. They tried to get us, but once they realized Snowpaw was gone, they dragged us back here. She's well into IceClan territory by now, at the speed she was running."

Gingersky purred with pride. "That's my apprentice for you. Always ready to take off. You should have saw that move she used. And the toms' faces..." She purred again, and both Wolfwind and Gingersky meowed together, "Priceless."

Cinderfang purred. "Guess she's ready for her warrior ceremony," Cinderfang meowed, humor in his voice. But then the tensity in the air sparked again.

"What's Perish want with Snowpaw?" Wolfwind meowed lightly.

Cinderfang was silent, as well as Gingersky. "I...I don't know. She managed to get Whitekit and Cloudkit when she and the others attacked...but we saved Snowpaw. I...I guess she wants her in FangClan." Cinderfang's voice was soaked with rage and sadness. Perish was once Perishsong, his sister.

"Whatever happened to her?" Gingersky meowed, her eyes closing momentarily. "I was an apprentice when the battle took place. But I always remembered Perishsong as a caring she-cat. And here her and her clan killed Shadownight, Feathertail, Brackenfur, Seapaw..." She stopped there.

Not many moons eariler had Seapaw been murdered in the heat of battle. Snowpaw, being the passed apprentice's adoptive sister, was mortified, as was Crescentshadow. Cinderfang was then struck with horror.

Where _was_ Crescentshadow?

The other cats must have thought the same thing at the same time, for they all straightened up quickly. Cinderfang kneeded the ground.

"Did anyone see where Crescentshadow got off too?" His tone was anxious, scared, and horrified. There was not a sound in the darkness. "Great StarClan!" Cinderfang cursed suddenly, collasping. "What else could happen?"

---------------

Snowpaw, despite her tired limbs, led the way swiftly to FangClan 'camp'. The IceClan cats hid in the bushes, their scents masked by the strong scent of badger from the deserted set behind them.

"There," Snowpaw whispered, pointing with her tail toward the badger set guarded by a silver tabby tom. His silver pelt gleamed in the sun, and he was massive. Icestar nodded, and Snowpaw felt her heart skip with fear. Would they be able to save their captured warriors?

"Remember what I said," Icestar whispered, nudging Snowpaw. "Do exactly what I said." Snowpaw nodded, feeling her pelt bristle with fear. She flicked her leader on the shoulder with her tail and crawled into the bramble to her right.

She tried desperatly to remain silent, not touching a single leaf or branch. After a moment or two, she was behind the badger set that held her clanmates. Her ear twitched. Now was the time to act.

She glanced left and right before placing a single white paw in front of her, and then another. She emerged from the branch, her heart hammering all the more with each step. She was exposed. But she didn't stop. She continued to stalk forward, ears flat against her head. Closer...closer...She froze beside of the silver warrior, and his gaze flashed toward her. She flicked her tail, eyes narrowing.

At the signal, Icestar leapt from the bushes, followed by a streaming amount of warriors. The silver tabby's gaze instantly flashed to the attacking party, and Snowpaw leaped into the badger set, a moment before Hollyleaf, a pretty russian blue she-cat, pounced on him.

Snowpaw gazed into the darkness. Opening her mouth, she could scent the overwhelming scent of fear. Yellow and green eyes winked at her in the darkness and she whispered softly.

"Follow me." Immediatly, the five figures stood up and Snowpaw peaked from the badger set. FangClan and ThunderClan were tangled together in a mass of claws, teeth, and fur. No one was near the badger set. Snowpaw scrambled out, followed by Cinderfang, Gingersky, Wolfwind, and Pantherblaze? Snowpaw said nothing at the time and took one look at the battle behind her before reluncticly started toward the bushes. The 5 cats dived into the bushes, and each crowded around Snowpaw.

"Not now," she hissed, ears pricked as she listened for any sound. "They'll be looking for you. Run back to camp. I'll alert Icestar and we'll be -" Cinderfang suddenly snarled, surprising Snowpaw.

"We're not leaving!" he growled, as the other 3 lined behind him. "We will fight as well." Snowpaw was speechless. But before she could reply, the 4 cats leaped over her head and into battle. Snowpaw, after a seconds hesitation, darted after them.

The scent of blood overwhelmed her as she raced into the battlefield, dodging the wrestling toms and she-cats. She had to find Icestar. Her eyes darted too and fro. She saw Wolfwind leaping at a red tom. She watched Cinderfang tackle a ginger she-cat. She saw Pantherblaze slash a gray tom. Then, she saw Icestar circling a white she-cat.

Perish.

Snowpaw raced toward her, paws kicking up dust as she slinked through the battle. She was about a foxlength away from Icestar when she was suddenly bowled from the side. She was thrown on her side and rolled a few inches before she scrambled back to her paws to face the cat that had attacked her.

A calico she-cat stood in front of her, fur bristling and fangs barred. Snowpaw hissed, arching her back. She two she-cat's circled each other, and then Snowpaw leaped. She and the calico wrestled on the ground, biting, clawing, and spitting. Snowpaw yowled as her shoulder was torn, and after a few minutes, leaped off. They circled each other again, but before they could attack, a bloodcurdling yowl sounded from near the middle of the battlefield. It was Icestar, crying out in rage and surrender. At once, all cats were seperate, glaring at one another.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" she yowled, and leaped into the bushes, but she barely stepped one paw out of the camp before Perish yowled.

"No." she rasped, her gaze turning to Snowpaw. Snowpaw felt her blood run cold. "You will give me what I want, or else your entire clan is killed." She passed her tongue over her lips, eyes narrowing at Snowpaw.

Icestar leaped back at Perish. "Never. This Clan would rather die than give her up!" If Snowpaw wasn't fearing for her clans safety, she would've been confused. Why was she so important? The ThunderClan cats yowled in agreement. Perish's eyes narrowed.

"Very well," Perish meowed calmly, glaring at Icestar. "You've just sentenced your clan to death!" Perish suddenly leaped at Icestar, who was standing only a tail length away. Icestar had no time to move. Perish bowled her into the ground. The warriors of FangClan ripped to join their leader, swipping at every ThunderClan cat. Snowpaw's heart hammered. Perish only stared with rage into the ThunderClan leaders eyes. She raised a paw, and in that instant, Snowpaw darted forward, diving at the white she-cat.

"No!" she cried, attaching herself to the she-cat's back. Perish yowled in surpise, and her grip loosened on the leader. With one swift movement, Icestar kicked Perish off, and scrambled to her paws. Perish yowled in protest, and thrashed around, trying to get the apprentice off her back. But Snowpaw held on. She bit into the white she-cats neck, feeling the hot blood drip into her mouth. Perish leaped into the air one last time before suddenly twisting and landed on her back. Winded, Snowpaw was forced to let go, as she gasped for air. Perish leaned over her, eyes blood red with rage. She raised a paw and Snowpaw closed her eyes, bracing for the pain.

"Don't touch her!" came the yowl of Gingersky and Cinderfang together. Snowpaw opened her eyes to see the two warriors leap at Perish. The fight broke out again, clan against clan.

Gingersky swipped a paw at Perish and Cinderfang leaped on the she-cats back. Snowpaw scrambled from under the FangClan leaders claws. But then, a sudden horrorific thought filled her head.

Where was Dagger, the leader of BloodClan?

As if StarClan itself had warned her about what was to happen, A black tom leaped from the bushes, his eyes flashing red. Snowpaw watched in horror as Dagger launched himself at Gingersky. The two warriors fell to the ground, spitting and wrestling.

And it was suddenly like a movie playing in front of the apprentice's eyes. Gingersky rolled to one side, dodging the toms attempt to pin her. Dagger suddenly whipped around, and with a single movement slashed the warrior in the neck. Blood sprayed into the air, and Gingersky's body fell to the ground, her eyes left open and unseeing. Gingersky was dead.

Snowpaw felt grief as fresh as it was the day Seapaw died, only much stronger.

But there was also rage. A rage so strong that it wanted to lash out at anything. Kill...Kill... Her eyes suddenly flashed red, and she lundged at Dagger, claws unsheated.

She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she had to kill this tom...this tom that had killed her best friend, her mentor. Claws met fur, teeth met flesh. It was as if Snowpaw were being controlled by Tigerstar himself. She couldn't hear anything but the pounding of blood in her ears.

And, just as sudden as it had begun, it was over, and something snapped. Snowpaw blinked, eyes returning to their normal blue and her strength leaving her. She looked down, and gasped.

Dagger was dead.

His throat was torn and his face was almost unreconizable. His left paw was mangled and squirting blood. His whole left ear was missing.

She had done this. Snowpaw herself had killed this cat, this powerful cat. She suddenly felt tired, tired, grief-stricken, and amazed. She collasped in his blood, closing her eyes. Yet she could feel the battle still raging on beside her. She didn't care. She could die, but she could care less. She let the darkness comsume her.

**---End of Chapter---**

**_Ohhhh...Snowie did an oppsie! Wonder how this affects everyone? -snickers- I'll update soon!_**

****

**_SoL_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Yeah...sorry it's been so long since I updated last. School started, so less updating. But I will not quit this story. This is one I'll stick to. Promise. So, if you want me to continue, you had better give me reviews! **_

_Time tells the truth _Fortune Cookie

Chapter 7

Snowpaw didn't awake after the battle. She stayed in the darkness, letting the mist in her mind swril around her, cosuming her. She didn't move. She was numb. She looked down at her paws, not seeing the mist form together and take the shape of the same silver she-cat she saw before in her dreams. Snowpaw finally looked up, her eyes cold, and seemingly sightless. But she raised her head and stared at the she-cat.

"Beware all but the flames," the misty she-cat whispered, her voice echoing eeriely. Snowpaw pricked her ears. "Beware all but the flames." What did it mean? She opened her mouth to ask but there was a sudden flash and Snowpaw was standing in the forest, over the body of a dark ginger tom, who lay unconscious. Again the scene changed in a flash of light and Snowpaw found herself staring at a ginger colored she-cat, sitting in front of the medicine cats den. Snowpaw blinked, and suddenly there was darkness.

---------------

Snowpaw knew she was awake before the faint hint of light even reached her eyes. She didn't want to open her eyes. Opening her eyes would only take her from that place that kept her feelings away, leaving her feeling numb, cold.

"_Beware all but the flames._"

Snowpaw shot her eyes open. Where had that whisper come from? But, instead of looking for the cat that had said those words, she was busy looking around at the place she was in. She was back in ThunderClan, in the medicine cats den. How? All she remembered was looking into Dagger's cold unseeing eyes a moment before darkness consumed her.

Snowpaw was suddenly struck with grief. Gingersky was dead. Seapaw was dead. Everyone close to her had died. Except for Cinderfang. He was still there. But still, that helped none of the pain she was feeling.

Snowpaw slowly picked herself up off the ground and looked out of the den. It was night, and the half moon was in the sky, lighting the clan dimly. Against her better judgement, Snowpaw padded to the entrance, her paw throbbing from the effort.

The camp was empty. There was not a cat in the clearing. She could hear the soft trickle of water from the river near RiverClan, and the soft rustle of vole in the woods. She padded into the middle of the clearing looking up into Silverpelt.

The stars above winked at her, millions of tiny diamonds flickering in the darkness. The warriors of StarClan were looking on her, and Snowpaw wondered which stars held Seapaw and Gingersky. She was lost deep in thought, wondering what Seapaw and Gingersky were doing, when a voice whispered behind her.

"I see you're awake," came the soft voice of Icestar. Snowpaw, startled, whipped around to face the leader, who was staring at her grimly before she turned to gaze to the sky. Snowpaw did the same. They were silent for awhile, before Icestar spoke.

"You know, Seapaw and Gingersky have their own star up there now," she mummered softly. Snowpaw, feeling heavy with grief, blinked slowly and nodded. "They are in a lush forest, where the claws of leaf-fall and leaf-bare never touch." Snowpaw listened to her leader, knowing that she was about to start on something important to Snowpaw. "I remember when my mother told me of the tribes of cats that live in the mountains. Our ancestor, Brambleclaw, found them on his journey up their slopes. They call StarClan the Tribe of Endless Hunting, which is very true." Snowpaw felt her eyes brimming with tears at the thought of Seapaw playing happily with other deceased apprentices. Then, a question she had been meaning to ask entered Snowpaw's mind, and she turned toward Icestar.

"Icestar, I need to ask you something," the white she-cat meowed, voice raspy. Icestar looked at her, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Snowpaw hesitated. "Why...why was Perish wanting me? What do I have to offer?"

Icestar was silent for a long time. Snowpaw opened her mouth to ask the question again, but Icestar spoke. "I really don't think I am the one to tell you that." she meowed, her gaze unwavering as she stared at Silverpelt. Silence.

"Who should tell me, Icestar?" mewed the apprentice, her gaze on her leaders now-silver pelt. Icestar looked at the apprentice, her gaze expressing no emotion, no secret.

"Cinderfang." Icestar said nothing else. She flicked her tail in farewell to Snowpaw and padded slowly into her den, disappearing into the lichen entrance. Snowpaw didn't move. How was Cinderfang the one that would tell her the answers to the questions she asked. She blinked, turning her head toward the High Rock. The wind ruffled her fur, and must gathered around the High Rock. It was spinning slightly. Snowpaw turned away, standing to her paws to head back to the medicine cats den.

"_Time will reveal itself..._"

Snowpaw turned abrutly back to the High Rock, fur bristling. But there was nothing. Did she imagine it? She kept her eyes on the rock a brief minute longer before turning and walking into the medicine cat den.

If she had turned around, she would have seen the mist take the shape of a dark brown tabby tom. His misty, transparent, yellow eyes blinked. The wind swirled around him, and slowly he disappeared. The warning repeated again.

"_Time will reveal itself..."_

---------------

Snowpaw's dreams were full of mist and darkness...and an ominous warning that seemed disoriented. When she awoke the next morning, just as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the entrance of the medicine cats den, she felt as if she hadn't even layed down the night before. She was dizzy, confused, and her stomach was flipping inside out, upside down.

She shook her head, just as a shadow stopped the sunlight suddenly. She snapped her eyes open, and relaxed when she saw Spiceleaf. Spiceleaf said nothing, only approached the apprentice. She looked her over, mummering to herself before she hustled to her herbs, snatching up nettles and crushing them up. Snowpaw blinked as Spiceleaf came back, pressing the plup on the she-cats back leg. For a moment, nothing happened. The wound continued to throb. Then, numbness swept over it, and she sighed, relaxing a bit more.

Spiceleaf seemed to ignore her, only tending to her words. Snowpaw managed to grab what strenght and will she had to clean herself. The grief of Gingersky's death still weighed heavily upon her. And the silence in the medicine cats den was not helping. Spiceleaf bustled to and fro, avoiding her eyes. Snowpaw suddenly felt anger rise in her throat.

"Why are you not talking?" she demanded, ears flat. "I'm not some dying elder!" Spiceleaf acted at first like she hadn't heard the she-cat, but realzing it was fruitless, turned to her, a sighed escaping her maw. She met Snowpaw's eyes, sorrow and sympathy resting in their depths.

"Snowpaw, I'm sorry. I figured you might want-"

Snowpaw couldn't hold he grief or anger in at one time. "I don't want _anything_!" she snarled, ears pinned back as a wail of sorrow threatened to break through the barrier of her anger. "All I want is my best friends back!" She tried to get up to run off, but fell back to the ground, her wound stinging again. Quietly, she buried her muzzle under her paw, closing her eyes tight. Spiceleaf said nothing, but Snowpaw could hear her moving.

Suddenly, she felt a warm pelt pressing against hers. Spicepelt nuzzled her gently.

"I know Snowpaw," she said mournfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything..."

Snowpaw only cried silently.

---------------

As sunlight poured through the branches over her head, Snowpaw groaned, opening one eye. She layed there a moment, wondering why she couldn't just sleep her life away. But soon, she dragged herself out of her nest, stretching, before stepping into the sunlight.

It had been 4 days since Gingersky's death and the rescue of the other captured cats. Spiceleaf gave Snowpaw the okay, and she sent her back to the apprentices den.

And as if to add insult to injury, when Snowpaw returned from the medicine cats den, she was told her foster mother, Crescentshadow, was missing. Snowpaw didn't know if she could take much more.

It was lonely in the apprentices den though. She was the only apprentice. Sunflare's kits were 4 moons, but Snowpaw doubted she would be in the apprentice den then. Sighing, she shuffled to the fresh kill pile. She picked up a skinny vole; Leafbare was clawing all the forest had in it. She shuddered as a cold wind blew, buffeting her fur. She took her puny meal over to the bracken where she sat and ate silently. She looked no where but at her own paws. Just as she gulped down the last stringy bite, a shadow blocked the sunlight. When she looked up she saw Cinderfang standing there, ears flicking. Snowpaw looked back down.

"I was thinking about doing a border patrol...alone. Wanna come?" Cinderfang asked, and Snowpaw could hear the hopefullness in his voice. Thinking of no excuses, she shrugged and nodded, pulling herself to her paws. They exited the camp through the gorse tunnel.

They were silent up until a quarter of the way to Sunningrocks. Cinderfang looked over at Snowpaw, worry etched in his face. Snowpaw barely noticed this. She was too busy mellowing in her thoughts.

"_I really don't think I am the one to tell you that_..."

"_Who should tell me, Icestar?_"

"_Cinderfang._"

Snowpaw's head shot up suddenly and she looked at Cinderfang, who had looked away. He had all the answers she was looking for.

"Cinderfang," she meowed. "I...I need to ask you something...and I want the truth." He voice was harsh, demanding. Cinderfang noticed this, looking uneasy, but nodded.

"Fire away"

"Why is Perish so upset with getting me?"

Cinderfang stopped in his tracks and looked at Snowpaw. Snowpaw looked back, her gaze heated, demanding him to tell the truth. They stood there, staring at each other, not blinking. Finally, Cinderfang dropped his gaze and sighed.

"Let's get to Sunning Rocks and I'll explain it to you." Snowpaw, seeing that was fair, nodded, and they started on their way.

The trip seemed to last for moons. Snowpaw thought up of ways why Perish would want her. Was she valuble for some reason she didn't know? Snowpaw shook her head. Why would she be? She was only an apprentice with no mother and no mentor. Anger welled up inside Snowpaw's chest, and she snorted to herself, getting an uneasy glance from Cinderfang.

Finally, the two made it to Sunning Rocks. The sun danced off the large bolders, causing them to glow. A great place during leaf-bare. Snowpaw followed Cinderfang to the edge of the river, and for awhile the two looked at each other from the reflection of the water. Neither was able to say anything. Finally, after Snowpaw thought her ear drums were burst from the silence, Cinderfang sighed.

"Snowpaw, I'm sorry," he meowed, eyes closed. "I should have told you sooner."

"Tell me what. What's going on, Cinderfang?" Snowpaw demanded, feeling a bit of fear pull at her.

Cinderfang was quiet for a moment before he started speaking, this time with his eyes opened. "Snowpaw, a little over 3 seasons ago, when you were only a kit in the nursery, a small, newborn kit, something happened." He paused. This was obviously hard for him. "I was a warrior then, and Lunarshadow was the deputy. I was asleep in my den when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Pantherclaw was there, and I thought that RiverClan was attacking. I was wrong. Lionclaw of WindClan appeared, followed by Amberfur of ShadowClan. Then...well, Perishsong of ThunderClan." Snowpaw nodded at him, not understanding where this was going.

"I was attacked by Pantherclaw. Perishsong went for the nursery. She was a...a queen then, just had given birth to three kits...She grabbed three...her own kits...I managed to push Pantherclaw off an attack her. Two of the three kits were taken...and the other...was left behind.

"Lunarshadow was killed, as well as Feathertail and Brackenfur. But what I'm getting at is that the four cats betrayed their clan, and made FangClan."

Cinderfang fell silent. Snowpaw was irriated. What did this story have to do with her? "But...what does the betrayal have to do with me?" Cinderfang seemed he didn't hear her. But finally he spoke.

"Perishsong - now known as Perish - was my sister...And your mother..."

Snowpaw wasn't shocked. In fact, she was eerierly calm, as if this came as no shock, but it did. Perish? Her mother? Finally, after the feeling of floating in mist, Snowpaw felt shock smack her in the face. Perish was her mother and Cinderfang's sister! She was speechless for a long time. Emotions mixed with each other; Horror at her mother; Sadness for her lost two siblings; But mostly...

She felt anger. Anger toward Cinderfang and ThunderClan as a whole.

She suddenly whipped around toward Cinderfang, eyes flashing. "Perish was my mother this whole time, and right now you get around to tell me!" she spat, fur bristling. Cinderfang did nothing. He didn't flinch, didn't coware away. He only stared at his reflection in the pool. Snowpaw spat again, and raced away from Sunning Rocks, heading toward Tallpines. She could hear Cinderfang's pleading voice behind her, but she ignored it and continued racing on.

---------------

When she finally reached Tallpines, Snowpaw had no breath left in her body. Her paws were like lead, her body heavier. She didn't care. Her anger drove her forward. Cinderfang, as well as ThunderClan, had lied to her for moons! Seasons even!

She growled under her breath, stopping at the base of a tree. Her breath came in short gasps and her eyes were dialated from the running. Finally, after a few minutes, her breath returned, and Snowpaw stifened as a sudden smell reached her scent glands. Rouge! She whipped around toward the bushes nearby and stalked toward them, before leaping into them. A yowl pierced the silence, and Snowpaw rolled out of the bushes, tangled in battle with another cat.

Finally, the two cats pulled apart, panting. Snowpaw glared at the she-cat. The rouge was a fairly built, flamed colored she-cat. Her eyes were a glaring green. Both cats glared at each other.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Snowpaw spat, ears pinned against her head. The she-cat growled lowly, before answering.

"I am Amberflame," she hissed back, tail three times it's size.

**---End of Chapter---**

**_Ohhhh wonder who Amberflame is...-ish mysterious- Well, PLEASE review! I know this is a good story, considering how many hits I have had. PLEASE review! -begs-_**

****

**_SoL_**


	9. Chapter 8

**The wounds of the past reopen once they are dwelled on - Me**

Chapter 8

The rouge cat lashed her tail, and Snowpaw growled.

"Well, Amberflame," Snowpaw hissed, ears flat. "What do you think you're doing on ThunderClan territory?"

The rouge she-cat, Amberflame, just stood there, eyes large, ears pinned against her skull. Her fur was bristled, making the she-cat look massive.

"Just passing through," she hissed back, though doubt flashed in her eyes.

"'Fraid not," Snowpaw growled, rocking her haunches. "No one enters my territory and gets out unharmed." She leaped at the she-cat, who leapt at her as well, and the two were locked in a hissing ball of fur, claws, and teeth. Snowpaw felt teeth wrap around her leg, and she countered by ramming her front left paw, with claws unsheated, into the she-cats neck. Gore splashed on her body, and the two untangled. Amberflame whipped toward her, her blood dripping onto the ground. Snowpaw winched as pain shot up her right front paw, where Amberflames teeth had met. The two cats circled each other, and Snowpaw was about to leap again when Cinderfang burst through the bushes, surprised at finding Snowpaw locked in battle with the rouge she-cat.

"I found her sneaking in the bushes," Snowpaw spat, not letting Cinderfang say anything. She had vented some of her anger out on the rouge, and her injuries showed that, but there was still rage toward Cinderfang. "I attacked her."

Cinderfang said nothing, only bared his teeth at the rouge. Amberflame snarled, and tried to leap into the bushes, but Snowpaw hissed in warning and leaped, cutting off the rouge. Amberflame glared at her, all her hatred she had aimed at her. With Cinderfang on one side, Snowpaw on the other, the two warriors led the rouge into the camp. Snowpaw froze and shuddered when the whispering returned to her.

"_Beware all but the flames._"

--------------

"Well?" Icestar hissed, seeing the two warriors enter with the rouge. A small crowd had gathered once the captors and the captured entered. Icestar, at the commotion, had emerged from her den, eyes blazing with anger. "Who is this?" She looked first at Cinderfang, then seemed to change her mind and turned toward her den. "Follow me." Her voice was scornful, and she trotted toward her den at a brisk pace.

Snowpaw, followed by Amberflame and then Cinderfang, followed, her paws light as she trailed after her leader. Icestar glanced over her shoulder at Snowpaw, who looked away, pretending not to notice. There was a flicker of knowing in the wise leaders eyes, and she turned back around, going into her den. Snowpaw followed, fuming.

The three cats sat down in front of Icestar, who sat in her nest, gazing at each of the three cats. Amberflame was seething. Cinderfang was distracted. Snowpaw was just fuming. Icestar returned her gaze to Cinderfang, ignoring Amberflame.

"Where did she come from?" she hissed, her gaze now on Amberflame. Cinderfang was silent before he took a long breath.

"Snowpaw found her near Tallpines," he meowed, then shrugged, his eyes distant. "Ask her." Icestar, on impluse, turned her gaze on Snowpaw. For a moment her eyes flashed with a I'll-talk-about-it-later look, but was replaced immediatly by anger. "Well?" she hissed.

Snowpaw felt like lashing out. This _wise, caring _leader had lied to her all her life. Snowpaw really didn't feel like talking to her, but realized she had to follow the warrior code. She sighed and stared at Icestar, meeting her gaze.

"I was near Tallpines when I heard a rustling behind me. I leaped and landed on this rouge and we fought. Cinderfang then found us. End of story." She seemed to spit the last bit, but Icestar didn't seem to notice. Her gaze was fixed upon the rouge.

"Why are you here?" she growled.

Amberflame glared at the ThunderClan leader, who only bristled slightly, demanding in her silent way to answer. Amberflame remained silent for a moment before answering. "I have come to join a clan." Snowpaw couldn't help but hiss defiently, but was silenced by the glaring look of Icestar.

"And why have you done that?"

"Because...I...It's hard to explain."

Icestar remained quiet. "Fine. Cinderfang, tend to the rouge. Inprison her near the warriors and apprentices den, preferably between them." Cinderfang nodded at his leader and shoved the rouge toward the entrance. Amberflame hissed, but Cinderfang growled and bared his fangs. Amberflame stood there a moment longer before being pushed out by Cinderfang. Snowpaw, without a word, turned and started toward the entrance. Icestar stopped her.

"Snowpaw..." Snowpaw stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her leader. Icestar was looking down. "Come here and let me talk to you." Snowpaw remained frozen in her spot, but after a moment, she turned and plopped down in front of Icestar, not looking at her. There was silence for a few minutes before Icestar gave a small sigh, looking up at the apprentice. "Snowpaw, I know it hurts to learn the truth..." Snowpaw avoided her gaze, eyes on the wall behind Icestar. "He told you, did he not?" Snowpaw acted as if she didn't hear her, but realized Icestar wasn't going to repeat the question, and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she seethed, keeping her voice and gaze down. Icestar was silent. She seemed to be thinking of an answer.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Snowpaw," he leader sighed, tail drooping. "But, you needed to know, Snowpaw. I'm sorry that we lied to you. But...it was for your own good..." Snowpaw's eyes lifted and her gaze was icy cold, yet heated with an unknown force. How could her leader do that to her?

Without another word, Snowpaw turned and left the den, leaving Icestar shaking her head.

Snowpaw stalked toward the apprentices den, keeping her eyes glued to her paws. She didn't notice Amberflame watching her with an intense gaze. She suddenly let out a purr that surprised Snowpaw. The apprentice froze and turned to the she-cat, eyes cold.

"It seems as if the apprentice is upset about something," Amberflame's purr was mocking. Snowpaw glared at the rouge.

"Like I would tell you anything," she hissed, turning and walking away. Amberflame's gaze hardened and she turned her back on the she-cat. Snowpaw disappeared into the apprentices den. She curled up as tight as she could in the back nest, eyes narrowed with anger. The Clan had lied to her for many years.

She couldn't just forgive them like that.

**---------------**

Just as she figured, the next morning, Icestar called her into her den. Snowpaw expected a lecture on her origins, her past. But to her surprise, and also to her dismay, Icestar only called her to tell her she was to take care of Amberflame.

Snowpaw agreed reluncticly and hurried on to care for the rouge. Though why, she did not know. The once carefree, easygoing, sometimes hardheaded Snowpaw was gone, replaced by the tempermental, uncaring shadow of Snowpaw.

As she exited Icestar's den, Snowpaw paused, looking toward the nest where the rouge stayed, near the warriors and apprentices den. She growled disapprovingly at the rouge, who was awake. Snowpaw dragged herself toward the rouge, paws kicking up dust. Amberflame's ear flicked as the apprentice neared her, and she turned her head, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, it's you again," she hissed, baring her fangs. Snowpaw resisted the urge to swip at the rouge, to attack and drive her out of camp.

"Yes, it's me again," she hissed back, voice low. "And you'll be seeing alot of me, for I am to take care of you." Amberflame said nothing, which surprised Snowpaw, but she didn't reveal it. Amberflame growled lowly.

"Fine then. Get me some fresh kill. I've not eaten in forever." She sat down and started to groom her matted fur. A bit of curiousity filled Snowpaw as she saw a long scar leading from the rouges shoulder to the base of her tail. But, she didn't show it either. She huffed defiently, and turned toward the fresh kill pile, tail streight in the air.

As she neared the pile and bent over to find a reasonable meal, Snowpaw noticed Spiceleaf and Icestar talking in low, urgent voices. Snowpaw pricked her ears, trying to understand what they were saying. She only caught bits and pieces.

"..trust the flames...remember it can also melt...snow be wary...StarClan..."

Deciding it was a lost cause, Snowpaw picked up a small starling and padded toward the rouge, eyes narrowed angerily. She spat the fresh kill down in front of her paws. "Will that be all?" she forced herself to ask as polietly as she could.

Amberflame hastily finished grooming herself and layed down, eyeing the starling. "Yes, that will be all..." Her gaze rested on Snowpaw a moment, and Snowpaw burst out in frustration.

"What!" she yowled, bristling.

"It's just that...I never knew there was a cat so much like me," she purred, blinking slowly, her gaze steady. "What is your name, apprentice?"

Her vocabulary shocked Snowpaw a moment. No rouges even knew what apprentices were, let alone be able to tell one apart from a warrior.

"I am Snowpaw of ThunderClan," she meowed calmly, the first honestly polite thing she had said to the rouge. Amberflame purred, eyes closing before she nodded.

"Ahh, yes...We had a Snowpaw..." she meowed, softly, almost to herself. Snowpaw tried to fight off the question she so desperatly wanted to ask, but it came anyway.

"Were you in a clan?" she meowed, sitting down in front of the rouge. Amberflame opened her eyes, and nodded. Snowpaw could see the depths of sadness entering her eyes.

"I come from far away," she meowed, eyes distant. "Over the place you call Highstones, we call Star Peak. Anyway, we lived just beyond those stones, about a three day travel from here. My clan was known as StoneClan, considering we lived near the stones. I was an apprentice whenever the attacked began to happen." Snowpaw blinked as she saw Amberflame's face switch from hiding emotions, to expressing them. "Dogs attacked us almost every day, and we couldn't move our camp away. I watched my mother be carried off by one, my sister killed. Pretty soon, as I came close to my warriors ceremony, they stopped coming. We thought we were safe, but how wrong we were.

"I had been a warrior about 5 moons when it happened again, except this time with huge dogs. They were snarling, more vicious than the other ones. And there were four of them. My leader, Slidestar, was killed this time, and the deputy, Sunningbrook, was too. The rest of the clan tried to flee, but it was impossible. I raced toward the entrance of the camp, but a dog bowled me over. That's where this scar came from." She motioned toward the long scar on her shoulder with her tail. "I thought my life was over. But, just as she dogs teeth wrapped around my head, my remaining two brothers, Venomsoul and Darkdance, bowled him over, and I watched them die before I fled. My Clan is gone..." Her eyes were endless pools of sorrow, pain, and horror. Snowpaw imagined the vicious dogs, tearing into cat flesh. She shuddered, closing her eyes a moment before opening them again.

"I...I'm sorry about..." Snowpaw tried to say. How can you put your sympathy into words? She sighed. "I have had a troubling past too. My mother betrayed my clan when I was only a day old. My best friend died not too long ago. My mentor was killed. I was lied to all my life. My best friend's mother is missing..." She collasped, sighing with the heavy burden of pain. Amberflame touched her shoulder with her tail, sympathy in her eyes. At once, Snowpaw wondered if this former warrior was as bad as she thought.

"Snowpaw!" came the yowl of Icestar. Snowpaw sighed, narrowing her eyes again and looked over her shoulder at her leader before getting to her paws. She nodded at Amberflame, backing away and rushing toward Icestar.

"I want you on a hunting patrol with Wolfwind, Cinderfang, and Pantherblaze," Icestar demanded, eyes hard, yet Snowpaw could see the sadness and even wonder and worry behind them. She nodded, eyes glinting, and padded toward the gathered warriors for the hunting patrol.

What was going on?

**---End of Chapter---**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 up! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. It's the gathering by the way...read and enjoy!**_

_The man who fights for his fellow man is a better man than the one who fights for himself_

_- Clarence Seward Darrow_

Chapter 9

"Hello, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw looked behind her shoulder to see the RiverClan apprentice Hollypaw behind her. The she-cat was a pretty light brown apprentice with white front paws. Snowpaw often talked to her during gatherings.

"Hello, Hollypaw," she purred, turning away from the Great Rock. "How's everything in RiverClan?" Hollypaw seemed to twitch her ear uneasily.

"Well, Froststar will tell you when the gathering starts..." Hollypaw meowed uneasily. Her eyes were filled with sadness and her gaze was on the ground. Snowpaw looked at her suspiously, but the RiverClan apprentice turned and walked toward a group of apprentices huddled nearby. Snowpaw watched her, eyes narrowing in thought.

A yowl from the snow white RiverClan leader Froststar signaled the beginning of the Gathering. All the cats, RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan alike turned their attention to their leaders. Looking around, Snowpaw saw the uneasiness in each cats eyes.

Froststar started first, stepping in front of the other two leaders. "RiverClan has been attacked by the rouge alliance known as FangClan," she yowled, getting immediatly to the point. There were yowls of shock from all cats. "The she-cat, Perish, was leading them. The alliance holds all 4 cats that betrayed their clan over 9 moons ago. They have returned...and killed the RiverClan apprentice Berrypaw."

Snowpaw gasped in horror and shock. Berrypaw was Hollypaw's sister. She glanced back at the apprentice, seeing three other apprentices trying to comfort the drooping she-cat. Snowpaw frowned and turned back to the leaders, her eyes flashing in fury and shame. Her mother done this!

Just then, the ShadowClan leader, Darkstar, a large black tom, stepped next to Froststar, eyes flashing.

"The rouge alliance has also attacked ShadowClan. They stole several kits and killed a single warrior, Reedtail," he annonced. The gathering was in an uproar as cats wailed from panic and fear. Snowpaw looked from side to side, trying to keep herself calm. Was she the next apprentice to be killed?

A fierce yowl from Icestar silenced the throng of cats. She stepped forward, shaking her head. "ThunderClan has too, been attack by the alliance known as FangClan." There were mummers through the crowd of cats. "They killed the warriors Shadownight and Gingersky. And this is the second attack from them in 2 moons." The other leaders looked at each other and nodded.

Just then, the WindClan leader, Wavestar, a russian blue tom, stepped forward. "WindClan has also been attacked. We lost our deputy, Dawnflower." All around her, Snowpaw watched as cats shook their head and mummered to one another. Wavestar hissed in frustration. "What are we to do about this? They are too powerful!"

Icestar and Darkstar nodded, but Froststar hissed defiently. "What? We have to do something! Those rouges aren't as powerful as the four clans!" There were few mummers of agreement below her. Snowpaw narrowed her eyes. Froststar had always been one to take rash actions, but not this rash.

Darkstar growled lowly and faced the RiverClan leader. "What are you saying, Froststar?" he meowed, trying to keep from hissing his anger. "We can't take on that many cats! Have you seen their entire army?"

With a nod, Icestar stepped next to Darkstar, her face more calm than the toms. "Yes, Froststar. We had to rescue the 3 cats that were captured from the depths of their camp. There are too many warriors. Two of my warriors died. There are hundreds of them."

Froststar hissed. "Fox dung!" she spat, eyes blazing. "The warrior that killed Berrypaw will die!" Icestar and Darkstar shook their heads, Darkstar hissing.

"Are you mousebrained?" he spat, bristling. "They'll kill us all!" With a sinking feeling, Snowpaw realized they were one word away from the breaking of the truce held only by the light of the moon. She casted an anxious glance at the moon, but saw no cloud. Wasn't StarClan angry?

After a moment, Icestar stepped between them. "Stop it," she warned, eyes hard. "We have no room to fight if we do wish to defeat the rouge alliance." She hesitated, then continued. "We all need StarClan's guidance." She casted a wary glance at Spiceleaf, and Spiceleaf nodded. Snowpaw felt growing heat as she wondered what the two shared. "If you are willing, the leaders can meet in 5 days and head to Moonstone to share with StarClan." She glanced at each of the leaders. Darkstar nodded without hesitation. Wavestar was a bit slower, and Froststar waited at least a minute before nodding.

"Good." Icestar stepped away from the leaders, watching them both. She turned back to the clans below. "Also in ThunderClan, we are missing the elder Crescentshadow. If she is seen in your territory, please let me know as soon as possible." She paused, as if debating whether to annonce the next part. Obviously, she decided not to, and she stepped back. Wavestar stepped forward.

"Since Dawnflower is dead, our new deputy is Fernstep." The other Gathering news was annonced, including some new kits in ShadowClan, new apprentices in WindClan and one new warrior in RiverClan. Then, the Gathering was over.

Snowpaw started toward her leader, ready to curl up in her den for a good nights rest. As she passed by the Great Rock, there was a whisper from behind the shadow. Yellow eyes gleamed back at her, and she bristled, frozen in place. The cat stepped forward, revealing a massive dark brown apprentice tom. His eyes shined in the moonlight, and he padded toward her.

"Go with your leader to Moonstone," he whispered as he passed. Snowpaw cocked her head, wondering what he meant, but didn't turn around, but continued toward camp, determined to go to Moonstone.

**---End of Chapter---**

_**No, the apprentice won't be important. Just...a mystery. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and review...OR ELSE!**_

_**SoL**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Here's chapter ten! I won't be updating as much considering how school has went back in. I'll be updating maybe once a week or less...maybe once every two weeks. But I won't let this story die! I swear!**_

**I like the dreams of the future better than the dreams of the past - Thomas Jefferson**

Chapter 10

Snowpaw tried everything she could to get choosen to go to Moonstone. She made sure to be the first one up and made sure to stay in Icestar's gaze as she worked. She could tell Icestar was watching her from the prickling feeling on the back of her neck each time she passed.

To her joy, she was choosen to go to Moonstone with Icestar, along with Pantherblaze and Hollyleaf. She was still too young to become a warrior, but the trip would clear up one of the requirements.

She awoke on the 5th day after the gathering, ready to head out. Icestar was just emerging from her den, and when she saw Snowpaw, she looked away. Snowpaw felt anger rise in her chest again, but let it drop. She was going to Moonstone. She was still mad at her leader, but she wouldn't let that ruin the trip.

Hollyleaf, Pantherblaze and Wolfwind appeared from the warriors den. Hollyleaf nodded at Snowpaw, who nodded back. Pantherblaze nuzzled Wolfdwind affectionatly before the two warriors headed toward the medicine cats den. Wolfwind turned and disappeared into the warriors den. Snowpaw followed the two warriors.

Entering Spiceleaf's den, Snowpaw found that the traveling herbs were all ready. Finding her herbs, she chewed up the plants and cringed at the tang and nasty taste. They were ready. Icestar turned to the entrance and exited, heading toward Cinderfang near the warriors den. Cinderfang was chatting with Oakstripe while they ate. Icestar said something to Cinderfang, who looked surprised, but nodded. Snowpaw cocked her head and resisted the urge to eavesdrop. Instead, she turned toward the nursery.

There was only one queen in the nursery. Silverpool was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat. She was sitting near the front of the den, watching her three kits leap at each other. Snowpaw stepped inside, and purred at the sight of the three kits. Silverpool greeted her with a curt nod and the three kits lifted their heads.

"Snowpaw!" one mewed. It was the tom kit Pebblekit that was the most excieted to see her. The tom looked more like his father than anything. Swiftstep had died not long before their birth. Pebblekit was a small brown tabby like his father, but had white paws like his mother. His amber eyes glowed as he scampered up to Snowpaw. The other two, a silver she-kit named Rainkit and a gray she-kit named Stormkit just watched.

"Hi, Pebblekit," Snowpaw purred, sitting down. Pebblekit wrapped himself around Snowpaw's legs. Pebblekit wasn't really like his sister. Not only in looks. but in attitude. The small kit could get along with anyone, but his sisters were hardheaded.

"Guess what, Snowpaw?" the tom kit mewed, crouching as if ready to pounce, his small body quivering with excietment. "I'm already 5 moons old! One more moon and I'll be an apprentice!" Snowpaw nodded, nudging the small kit.

"That's awesome, Pebblekit," Snowpaw purred, licking the kit on the head. "But, I have to go. I'm going to Moonstone today." She couldn't help but feel proud when the young kit gasped in awe.

"Really? Wow! Will you tell me what it's like when you get back, Snowpaw?" Pebblekit meowed, half jumping. Snowpaw laughed and nodded before bidding the nursery dwellers farewell. Just as she emerged from the den, Icestar appeared from hers as well, and Snowpaw followed her leader to the entrance. The two warrior, one apprentice, and leader exited the camp.

**---------------**

They met the other three leaders around sundown, and the four leaders, along with one warrior, headed toward Highstones. They arrived around moonhigh, their paws tired and hunger starting to settle on their bellies. Snowpaw plodded on, yet her paws felt like lead. When they reached Highstones, Icestar turned to them, her green eyes shining silver in the moonlight. Snowpaw and the other warriors stopped, and looked at Icestar.

"Pantherblaze and Hollyleaf will remain here on guard," Icestar meowed, and the two warriors nodded. "Snowpaw, you will acompany me inside." Snowpaw felt a jolt of excietment and her heart pounded loudly. Since no other leader had brung an apprentice, the other warriors were to stand guard as well. The four leaders and Snowpaw entered the darkness.

Snowpaw panicked in the darkness. The only thing that kept her from crying out in clastrophobia was the familar scent of Icestar, and a sudden urge to continue. Her heart was hammering, but she dared not say anything. The cave got so narrow, her whiskers touched the edge of the rock, and her breathing stopped. Just when she thought she was going to faint, the cave opened up again, and Snowpaw took a gasp of breath, in awe and in joy.

The Moonstone was about 3 tail lenghts high, and was glimmering with all the stars of StarClan it seemed, even without the moonlight shining on it. Her eyes sparkled in the dew drops inside the crystal. Icestar's gleaming silver eyes scanned the apprentice, before she and the other leaders sat and waited. Snowpaw, confused, did the same.

Almost at once, the entire cave lit up with a brillant flash of dazzling light. Snowpaw tried to look away, but couldn't. The Moonstone seemed to be on fire, and made of ice at the same time. Her eyes reflected the moons rays and Snowpaw barely noticed the four leaders place there noses against the rock. Snowpaw looked in awe at the rock, and suddenly, she was placed in a vision.

Blood was the only scent that surrounded her. There were screams as darkness consumed her, and just as suddenly, replaced by an image of the ThunderClan camp. Blood and bodies littered the ground, and Snowpaw gasped silently. ThunderClan cats fought against unfamliar cats, when just as suddenly they became famliar the moment she saw a flash of white, and it was clear.

FangClan was the attacking ThunderClan.

Snowpaw opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came from her mouth. The only sounds was that of screaming cats. She watched as a familar gray tom and a strange black she-cat circled each other. The she-cat leaped, and killed the tom with one blow of her savage claws.

Cinderfang.

Snowpaw let out a silent yowl of grief and warning when she saw Perish sneaking up on Icestar, her leader who was already in battle with another cat. There was a slash, a thud, and Snowpaw saw her leaders motionless body at the paws of her own mother, who let out a chilling laugh.

No!

Snowpaw shook her head, trying to remove the image. but it remained, even inside of her mind; Icestar's sightless gaze staring at the starless sky, Cinderfang's bleeding body. She screamed silently. Then, it was gone. As if it wasn't there. But the horrible smell of blood remained. Snowpaw stood in Fourtrees, her gaze unmoving as a form shaped before her. A flame red tom stood before her, his fur sparkling with the stars of StarClan. Snowpaw looked at him in awe. This was the cat she had heard about in stories. The cat that had saved so many lives. And lost some in the process.

Firestar.

"Snowpaw," His voice was like the wind, soft, yet demanding and intellegent. "Flame can save, but it can also melt the snow." Snowpaw stepped toward the silohette of the legendary leader, but with each step her faded.

"Wait!" she cried, as he disappeared, all but his green eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Flame can save, but it can also melt the snow."

And he was gone.

Snowpaw blinked, her cries of "Come back! Come back!" unanswered. She was suddenly back in Moonstone, the stone's glittering presence gone, replaced by the less powerful, but very awing regular shine. The four leaders were just stirring. Snowpaw blinked again.

What had Firestar meant?

_**Yes and with the kit thing, Pebblekit will be very important. Maybe not in this book, but later in the series. Thanks for reading! And PLEASE review! **_

_**SoL**_


	12. Chapter 11

_Friendship is rare. -Me_

Chapter 11

The words of Firestar were still fresh in Snowpaw's mind come the next morning. She couldn't figure out what the legendary leader meant by his prophecy. Icestar had been acting weird too, ever since departing from the leaders at Moonstone. Had StarClan told the leader something that was horrible and affected the entire forest?

Her question was soon answered though, for there was the familar calling from Icestar. Snowpaw, who had been trying to catch a small nap, got to her paws and stretched before she departed from the den and took her spot near the warriors. She felt slightly self-conscious, being the only apprentice.

Icestar was silent for a moment before she sighed and spoke. "StarClan spoke to me at Moonstone, and Spiceleaf assures me I should let you know," She paused, as if trying to put what she wanted to say in the right words. "StarClan told me this; 'Flame can save. But flame can also melt the snow.'" There was a quiet mummering from the clan, and Snowpaw tried desperatly to stay calm. Had Icestar saw the same thing she had? Icestar sighed, lashing her tail for silence. I am trying as we speak to figure out what this prophecy means." Wait. Had Snowpaw just been seeing things or did Icestar just glance at her with worry in her eyes? Wait.

'_Flame can save. But flame can also melt the snow._'

Snow...

_She _was the snow?

No way! She was only an apprentice! There was no way she was 'snow'!

_Guess again..._

Snowpaw jumped. A sudden scent filled her scent glands, and she reconizged it as Firestar. She turned her head, and saw the transparent image of her ancestor beside her. He was unmoving.

"_Find the flame, Snowpaw. For only he can lead you to victory. But beware fire, for he will burn the victory._"

Then, he was gone.

Snowpaw shook her head, realizing she was alone in the clearing. With a shake, she shakily got to her paws and padded to the apprentices den. But she was stopped by Icestar.

"Snowpaw," came the low and calm voice of her leader directly behind her. Snowpaw turned her head to see the light gray, almost blue she-cat behind her. Snowpaw said nothing. "Come with me to my den." Without waiting for an answer, Icestar turned and padded away. Finding no other way to get out of it, Snowpaw followed.

Icestar curled into her nest, her tail folded gently over her front paws. Snowpaw sat in front of her, gaze cold. Icestar stared at her for a long time. Then, she sighed.

"Snowpaw, I know you are still mad at me, and I'm sorry. I don't blame you though." She paused, as if waiting for the apprentice to say something. When Snowpaw didn't speak, Icestar continued. "But, you have to realize where I was coming from. That knowledge could've brung harm to you. Perish will do anything to get ahold of you, Snowpaw, and thats why we kept it from you for so long. But...I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry..." Snowpaw's gaze softened a bit, but remained cold. Icestar sighed. "Anyway, I was wanting you to go on patrol with Cinderfang and Wolfwind." Snowpaw nodded, and turned, exited the den. Icestar watched her leave.

Cinderfang and Wolfwind met Snowpaw near the entrance of camp. Snowpaw joined them, feeling snappy and irratated. The three cats patroled the RiverClan border. Cinderfang instructed Snowpaw to follow the border over to ShadowClan, and then back to camp. Snowpaw agreed, and started picking her way through the forest.

It felt good to be alone, patroling the forest. She loved the feel of the undergrowth on her paws, the sound of birds in the air. She took a deep breath, walking slowly along the border. Before she knew it, she found herself nearing the Thunderpath, and she coughed at the vile stench of the monsters and path.

Just as she started to turn back to camp, a rustling reached her ears. She jerked toward the bushes bordering the Thunderpath, and a familar smell reached her nose a moment before the cat showed herself.

"Well, well," purred Perish, circling Snowpaw as she exited the bush. "If it isn't Snowpaw..." She chuckled, flexing her claws. "I hope you feel good about you murder of my partner." Her gaze suddenly became cold and unwavering. "You shouldn't have done that, Snowpaw." Perish circled Snowpaw, and Snowpaw locked gazes with the she-cat, following her movements. "Now, you have to pay." The moment the last syllable exited Perishs' mouth, she leaped, landing directly on top of Snowpaw. The apprentice spat and struggled, but Perish was too large. The rouge chuckled, flexing her claws.

"Now, now," she purred, lifting her paw. "Wouldn't you want to make Gingersky proud?" An empty void filled Snowpaw suddenly, weakening her struggles, but she continued. "And what about your friend? Seapaw, was it?" Snowpaw groaned in pain and struggled. Perish purred. "Don't worry. This will only hurt alot." She tensed her muscles and brung the claws down.

There was a sudden rushing noise in Snowpaw's ear the moment before the claws struck her. A crash and a thud, and she was suddenly able to get to her paws. Snowpaw leaped to her paws, and was surprised to see the rouge Amberflame on top of her, snarling and hissing.

"You!" the rouge she-cat growled, lifting a paw to strike Perish. But Perish was quicker, and kicked the she-cat in the stomach, sending her rolling into a tree. Perish growled, and leaped. Snowpaw spat and leaped as well. The two she-cats collided, and Snowpaw felt her head spin as she collasped on top of Perish, pinning her down. Perish snarled, clawing at Snowpaw, but Snowpaw growled and dodged before bringing her claws down on the she-cats face. Perish yelped, and then, Snowpaw was bowled over.

A large apprentice-aged rouge stood over Snowpaw, snarling and biting. His coat was a light ginger, and his eyes were a striking red, sending waves of fear down Snowpaw's spine. But she didn't give in. Snowpaw yowled and bit into the rouges paws, earning a yelp for her efforts. She then raised her paw to smash it against the toms face, but he pinned her down quickly with her paws. Snowpaw watched as he reared back his head and lunged for her thoart.

"No!" came a sudden yowl, and the tom was suddenly gone. Snowpaw opened her closed eyes and looked around, seeing a large apprentice on top of the rouge that had attacked her. The pelts were almost alike in color, except the one that had saved Snowpaw was a darker red, and his eyes were a soft amber. The lighter tom snarled and bit at the apprentice. "Firesight, you can't!" Firesight growled and stopped struggling. Snowpaw looked around for Amberflame and saw her wrestling with Perish. After a moment, Perish shoved the she-cat into a tree, where she jumped to her paws. Snowpaw leaped over to join Amberflame, her pelt mattered with blood and mud. Perish, who was panting and bleeding heavily from the wounds on her shoulder and back, limped toward the two toms, who had finally seperated. Perish glared at the darker tom, who lowered his head.

"You dare not attack another apprentice!" she hissed, stepping closer to the tom. "How dare you, Flamesoul!" She slashed at him, and he collasped, a deep wound in his neck. Bloodeyes said nothing, only watched the younger one with defeat. "You have just sentenced yourself to death!" She reared back, and Snowpaw watched in horror before her actions were put on autopilot.

"No!" she shouted, suddenly finding herself launching herself at Perish. The rouge she-cat was surprised when Snowpaw crashed into her, but that didn't stop her from attacking. She slashed at Snowpaw, but Snowpaw growled and slashed back. Amberflame was soon there, pulling Perish out from under Snowpaw. Firesight was motionless, staring at his paws. Flamesoul was staring at Snowpaw in awe.

"You...you saved me?" he asked, amber eyes glowing. Snowpaw nodded, and looked to see Amberflame and Perish wrestling.

"Go Snowpaw!" Amberflame yowled. Snowpaw didn't need to be told twice. She nudged Flamesoul and rushed off into the forest the opposite direction of the camp. Blood trailed after her and Flamesoul both as they ran. They made it all the way to Sunningrocks again before collasping with exhaustion. Snowpaw's head was swimming from loss of blood, but there was no way they could lead the rouges back to camp. She looked to the sky, seeing the gray clouds swollen, praying for rain to wash the scent away. And, just as quickly as she had said the prayer, the rain started to pour. With a silent thanks to StarClan, Snowpaw and Flamesoul limped quickly into camp.

**_---_End of Chapter_---_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. But I'm not getting enough reviews. PLEASE review if you read this, signed in or not. PLEASE. Anyway, heres chapter twelve!**_

Chapter 12

"What?" Icestar hissed, her fur rising in anger. Snowpaw was sitting in her den with Flamesoul nearby, and she had just got done telling Icestar what happened. Her wise leader was gone and replaced by an angry warrior. She jumped from her nest and paced in front of it. Snowpaw followed her with her gaze and nodded. Icestar was silent for awhile before she looked up at gazed at Flamesoul, who met her hard gaze with a fearful, yet determined look. Icestar softened only just and stepped toward him.

"He saved you?" Icestar mummered to Snowpaw, not looking at her. Snowpaw nodded her assent, her gaze also on the flame red rouge. Icestar again was silent, but she soon sighed, looking older than she really was. Her gaze was soft now, and she nodded to the rouge.

"ThunderClan thanks you, Flamesoul," Icestar meowed, inclining her head. Flamesoul brightened and nodded back in respect. But his face fell again as he looked away.

"I can't go back there," he mummered, and Snowpaw had to prick her ears to hear his words. Icestar looked surprised, and looked to Snowpaw.

"Perish almost killed him," she meowed, adding a nod. "If Amberflame hadn't been there, she would've." Icestar returned her gaze to the tom, a thoughtful look in her eye.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon, Icestar spoke, "Very well..." She was hesitant, her eyes flickering with doubt. Finally, they seemed to flicker with agreement with herself. "A place in ThunderClan is open for you, Flamesoul, as an apprentice." Flamesoul looked up in surprise, his gaze flickering from shock to happiness. But before he could answer, Icestar meowed again. "But, be wary, it means hard work." Flamesoul thought a moment, but the words seemed not to affect his decision. His eyes were shining with joy, and Snowpaw found it hard to pull her gaze away from his bright, amber eyes.

Icestar purred. "Very well. We'll have the ceremony immediatly." Flamesoul nodded, and Snowpaw saw a shudder of excitement flow down his back. Icestar flicked her tail in dismissal to the two cats, and Snowpaw and Flamesoul turned to leave.

"Thanks," Flamesoul meowed as they exited Icestar's den. Snowpaw lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were glowing. Snowpaw gulped and smiled.

"No problem," she meowed, eyes sparkling. "It was the least I could do after you saved my life." Flamesoul purred softly and he flicked his tail across her back, a gesture of friendship. The two walked toward the fresh kill pile.

"By the way, I never actually introduced myself," he meowed, looking around the camp. Snowpaw noticed the curious stares, some of them hostile, but she ignored them. "I'm Flamesoul. What's your name?"

"I'm Snowpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan," she meowed proudly. But she saw Flamesoul's gaze fall, and she winched. "So...why were you apart of FangClan?" she meowed carefully. Flamesoul was quiet awhile, and Snowpaw didn't push him. Finally, he answered.

"I...I was kidnapped from my parents when I was only a kit," he started. "My brother and me were the only surviving kits in the litter, and we were old enough to fight, for my mother was teaching us. Perish and four other cats attacked my home, and I watched them kill my parents in cold blood. They brung me and my brother into FangClan camp, where we were taught to fight...and kill. I refused to kill, but my brother, Bloodeyes, caught on quick. Every time I refused to kill, my teacher would attack me." Snowpaw winched, and that was when she noticed the visable scars across his flank. "I was sent on a mission to kill with Perish and Bloodeyes, and that was when Perish attacked you." He fell silent, and Snowpaw dropped her gaze to the kill in front of her. She picked up a scrawny vole, and Flamesoul picked up an even scrawnier mouse. They sat down and ate in silence. Snowpaw noticed for the first time Amberflame appear from the medicine cat's den. She said nothing, only watched as the warrior went into Icestar's den, limping and bleeding.

"You know, I'm actually glad I'm here," Flamesoul meowed, pushing aside the finished mouse. Snowpaw said nothing, only swallowed the last bit of her meal and looked around. She purred with happiness when she saw Pebblekit sneaking up on his sister, only to be hissed and yelled at by her when he leaped. Snowpaw's purr faded as she watched the upset Pebblekit drag himself to the medicine cats den. "You really like kits, huh?" Flamesoul meowed suddenly, and Snowpaw looked at him to see him watching Pebblekit as well. "Poor thing..." He shook his head. Snowpaw nodded, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Flamesoul got to his paws, and Snowpaw looked up to see him winched and recoil his leg. She cocked her head in concern. Standing up, she nudged the tom toward the medicine cats den and he looked at her in surprise.

"Where are you taking me?" he cried, limping with her.

"To Spiceleaf. That wound on your leg needs looking at," Snowpaw replied simpily. Flamesoul said nothing, but Snowpaw saw his eyes lit up with a smile.

The moment Snowpaw approached the den, Spiceleaf purred as she nudged Pebblekit inside. Her gaze fell on Flamesoul and she nodded in greeting, her eyes neutral.

"Spiceleaf, do you mind checking Flamesoul's leg?" she meowed, noising the tom forward. Flamesoul, having some idea that the medicine cat held a bit more authority than a regular cat, bowed his head low to the ground, almost as low as when he bowed to Icestar the first time he saw her.

"Yes, of course," Spiceleaf meowed, lightening up a bit. She led the tom inside, and Flamesoul casted Snowpaw a nervous glance. Purring, Snowpaw followed the two inside.

Inside, Flamesoul was layed in front of Spiceleaf's sleeping den. Snowpaw watched as the she-cat examined Flamesoul before heading toward her stock of herbs and grabbing cobwebs.

"It's not bad," she meowed, placing the cobwebs on the tom's leg. "This is just to stop the bleeding. You should be fine." Flamesoul nodded.

"Thanks, Spiceleaf," he meowed, standing. Snowpaw stood as well, only to be bowled over by Pebblekit as he came rushing from Spiceleaf's den.

"Snowpaw!" he meowed, purring. He was carrying some burdock root toward Spiceleaf. Snowpaw looked in confusion toward Spiceleaf, who only shrugged.

"He came in here crying after Yellowpaw bit his head off," she laughed, purring. "I let him help to cheer him up." Snowpaw nodded, looking toward the kit before purring and bidding goodbye to Spiceleaf. Flamesoul followed her.

"A medicine cat? FangClan never had one of those..." Flamesoul sighed, padding next to Snowpaw. She nodded, looking down.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Snowpaw looked up, surprised. Already? She glanced at Flamesoul before they both padded toward the front of the clan.

Icestar looked down at the tom, her eyes swimming. "This tom, Flamesoul, saved the apprentice Snowpaw this morning when she was attacked by Perish." There were hisses in the group of cats, but they weren't toward Flamesoul. They were toward Perish. Anger sparked in Snowpaw's eyes. "So, I have decided to allow him a spot in ThunderClan." There was silence. Before anyone could say anything, Icestar continued. "Flamesoul, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and follow intructions given to you from your mentor, whoever it may be?"

Flamesoul looked confused, but nodded all the same. Snowpaw felt a rush of happiness.

"Very well. Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw of ThunderClan." Snowpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Fire was rarely used as a name since Firestar's time. "Your mentor shall be me." There was a gasp from the crowd and the newly named Firepaw raised his head in surprise. Very rarely did a leader take an apprentice. Snowpaw was the first to purr her congradualtions to Firepaw. That is, before Icestar continued.

"Also, the brave warriors Amberflame that came across this clan also acted braverly on her part. She chased Perish off our territory. I have also decided to give her a place in the clan." At that moment, Amberflame appeared from the leaders den, eyes sparkling with happiness. Snowpaw looked at her and their eyes met. No longer hostile. Friendly. "She will join as Amberflame of ThunderClan!" The cats hesitantly began cheering the names of the two newly added members of ThunderClan, but obviously, Icestar wasn't over.

"Snowpaw, you have been without a mentor since the death of Gingersky." Icestar paused, her eyes brimming with tears. "She was a loyal warrior, and she will be deeply missed." Snowpaw felt grief rise in her chest but she tried to ignore it. "So, now, I give you a mentor." Snowpaw looked around the gathered warriors.

"Your mentor shall be Amberflame."

---**End of Chapter**---

_**Ohhhhh...Amberflame and Firepaw are now apart of ThunderClan! Is this good or bad? Find out!**_

_**SoL**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I needed reviews, but I'm back! Here's chapter 13!**_

_Fire can melt the snow as well as save it -- Me_

**Chapter 13**

"Amberflame will be your mentor."

The words repeated over and over in Snowpaw's head. Amberflame. Her mentor. At first, it was totally madening. But, when she whipped around and faced the she-cat that was once a rouge, Snowpaw saw the affection and hope in her eyes. Snowpaw softened her gaze. Amberflame cared about her...Wait. Someone really cared? Someone besides Cinderfang?

Snowpaw turned back to Icestar, her eyes twinkling happily. With a curt nod, Snowpaw dashed to the side of her mentor and the two pressed noses. Amberflame purred loudly, happiness in her gaze. It was weird to Snowpaw how the two had come to like each other so quickly.

Icestar leaped down from the rock, and when Snowpaw turned around, she disappeared into her den, and, Cinderfang followed, his eyes wide with worry. He glanced at Snowpaw, gave her a reassuring ear flick, and followed her.

"So, how was that?" Amberflame said suddenly, forcing Snowpaw to turn around. Snowpaw cocked her head in question. "I mean, Icestar giving you for me to mentor." Snowpaw flicked her ear and nodded.

"Yes, and it was...unexpected," she added suspiciously. Amberflame purred nervously and looked away. "I thought so."

"Okay, drop it." Amberflame growled, flicking her on the shoulder with her tail. "I can't help it. Your a likeable apprentice." Snowpaw purred, her eyes lighting up.

"That reminds me...How did you know Perish?" Amberflame's gaze became cold and she looked away. For a moment, Snowpaw figured she hit a nerve, and for once, not on purpose. "Maybe.."

"No." Amberflame said coldly, though not inpolitely. "Let's go train, and I'll tell you." Without seeing if Snowpaw agreed, Amberflame picked herself up and padded toward the training hollow. Curiously, Snowpaw followed her, her gaze thoughtful.

Amberflame was sitting at the edge of the training hollow, her tail wrapped around her paws. Snowpaw approached her and Amberflame looked up from the dust. Her gaze was...odd. Snowpaw had never seen something like that...except in her own gaze down by the river. Shivering, Snowpaw sat down and waited, knowing not to rush the she-cat.

"It happened 2 moons ago, before I came to ThunderClan," Amberflame started, looking into space. "We were a small clan calling ourselves TreeClan. There were only 13 cats in the entire clan. One day, when I returned from hunting for my kits, I walked into the camp to...to see blood. And bodies." Snowpaw saw the image clear in her mind, and she shivered. "My own kits were gone, and every other cat was dead. Everyone of them. But at the time, I didn't know that. I was racing toward our leaders den, and about the time I approached it, a white she-cat crawled out, and I chased her away, before blood stained her coat. I was devestated. I ran here, where you caught me." She paused, her eyes clouded with pain. Snowpaw looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she meowed hoarsely. Amberflame was silent. She suddenly stood up and turned around.

"Never mind. The past; I don't worry about it." She stretched and padded to the other end of the training hollow. "Now, show me what you got." The twinkle was back in her eyes, and Snowpaw's returned as she stood up and faced her. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

Suddenly, Amberflame bolted forward, and Snowpaw cried out in alarm, jumping out of the way in the nick of time. But, Amberflame turned around easily at her speed and crashed right into Snowpaw, sending the white apprentice flying. As Snowpaw landed and scrambled to her feet, Amberflame chuckled.

"You must be-" Amberflame stopped and opened her mouth. Cocking her head curiously, Snowpaw sniffed the air as well, only to get a famliar and haunting smell. The smell of Perish. Without a word, Snowpaw and Amberflame dashed back to camp. In the middle of the clearing stood the famliar tom Firesight, surrounded by the entire clan of snarling and angry cats. Icestar came running from her den and yowled, dispersing the crowd. Firesight turned his gaze down in respect before looking back up. Snowpaw saw the flash of anger in the she-cat's eyes.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan?" she snarled, fur bristling. Firesight winched slightly before he cleared his throat. Snowpaw glared daggers at him.

"Perish has exiled me from FangClan," the tom annonced, feeling not the least bit anxious under all the glares of cats. "I came here, mostly to warn you of her plan. She coming at sunrise tomorrow to attack the camp!" Yowls of outrage sounded throughout the throng of cats, and Icestar silenced them with her tail.

"A battle? So be it." She growled, eyeing the tom. "As for you-" She looked directly at Wolfwind, Pantherblaze, Snowpaw, and Amberflame. "You're prisoner here. Your four, lead him to Amberflame's old prison." She glared at him again. "And we'll be watching you." With one last glance at her cats, she disappeared into her den.

Snowpaw, Wolfwind, Pantherblaze, and Amberflame got to there paws and led the new prisoner to his new 'home'. As she passed by Firepaw, she saw the flashing of fear in his eyes before he slowly headed toward the apprentices den. Snowpaw looked back to Firesight. He was glaring at the tom as he disappeared, and Snowpaw gave a snarl. He turned away. There was another whisper in Snowpaw's ear, and she wondered how she would discover what it meant.

_Fire can melt the snow as well..._

---**End of Chapter**---


	15. Chapter 14

_**Been awhile since I last updated. Sorry. I was trying to get over the writers block, and I am...partly. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I tried. Thanks for the reviews guys, though I would like a few more for this chapter.**_

_**Love is like a fire, but wheather you let it warm your hearth or burn down your**_

_**house is your decision. - Unknown**_

**Chapter 14**

Snowpaw glared at the prisoner as she slipped from her den the next morning and made sure he saw it as well. Firepaw slipped out beside her, casting a worried glance at Firesight, one full of fear and hatred. When Firesight growled lowly, Snowpaw whipped around and snarled into his face.

"Try it again, and you're crowfood." Firesight stared deep into her own gaze a moment before he turned away. Snowpaw snorted with dislike and trotted away, Firepaw at her side.

"Thanks, but I really need to talk to you," he whispered urgently in her ear as she padded toward the fresh kill pile. Snowpaw twitched her ears, looking at Firepaw with a mixture of curiousity and worry. "Okay. Let me grab a bite to eat first." Firepaw hesitated but nodded, and Snowpaw picked up a vole. The weak newleaf sunlight warmed her fur and she purred. Greenleaf was coming and fast.

Snowpaw sat down under a shady brush and bit into her meal. Her eyes watched Firepaw as he too chose a vole from the fresh kill pile, and something twing in her chest. A warm feeling intrapped her, and she felt as if she were floating. Then, she shook herself. What was going on? A possiblity fluttered into her head, making her heart skip a beat. No. _I don't like Firepaw...do I?_ But as her gaze met his, a shiver went up her spine. He cocked his head at her before sitting down next to her and eating.

_Flame can also melt the snow..._

Snowpaw tried not to shiver. She couldn't fall in love with Firepaw! What if...what if he was the flame that could destroy her, even if by accident? The prospect of him hovering over her as she was dying caused fear to grip her throat, making the last gulp of fresh kill nearly become louged in her throat. She gave a slight cough, and noticed Firepaw look at her with concern.

"You okay?" he meowed, blinking. Without saying a word, Snowpaw nodded, before she stood up. Firepaw swallowed the last bit of his fresh kill and followed suit. His eyes were full of fear and concern, and he looked around the camp as if it would be the last time he would ever see it. Snowpaw found this suspious, but said nothing, only followed Firepaw as he padded toward the gorse tunnel. She slipped through behind him, her green eyes shinning with thought. Then, suddenly, Firepaw took one look behind him at her before he raced off. Snowpaw, surprised at his sudden action, followed suit a second later.

Snowpaw followed Firepaw through the forest, zigzagging her way after him. _Where is he going?_ she thought hotly. _Where is he taking me? _

Finally, after a long run, Firepaw slowed down at Tallpines and stopped his nose in the air. As Snowpaw skidded to a stop behind him, he whipped around, his green eyes blazing with fear. "Snowpaw, Firesight is not with ThunderClan!" he hissed, his fur bristling. Snowpaw was surprised. It was now that she saw the flicker of fear and concern in his eyes, yet it wasn't for his own wellbeing. It was for his new home. "He's working _with_ Perish! Not against her!" Snowpaw bristled, snarling as she whipped around and stalked back and forth. Her eyes were blazing fiercely. The traitor! "He's going to help Perish destroy ThunderClan, Snowpaw!"

"Flame! Of _course_! _He's _the flame. StarClan, it was right in front of me!" Her green eyes blazed nearly red, and Firepaw shrunk back. She wondered if she really looked like her mother, but now was not the time to worry about her looks. "How could I be so _stupid_!" She cursed herself under her breath, trying to regain control over her anger. Slowly, she did, and took deep breaths, forcing her fur to lie flat before turning back to Firepaw. "We've got a moon. Now, what can we do -" She never finished her sentence for something burst from the bushes and blood was the first thing in the air. Snowpaw and Firepaw whipped around, fur bristling. It was Cinderfang, his left eyes bleeding and his ear nearly gone.

"FangClan!" he panted, limping horribly. "Attack! Help!" He turned and rushed off, awkwardly because of his wounded leg. Snowpaw swore under her breath before chasing after him, the roaring in her ears nothing compared to the roaring in her brain.

_The liar!_ she snarled to herself, not bothering to see if Firepaw was following her. _Coward! I should've stayed at camp!_

The run was a long one, but Snowpaw forced herself to keep going in a race even as she burst through the gorse tunnel. Shock glazed over her eyes as she watched cats leap at each other, and ThunderClan was greatly outnumbered. Her eyes scanned the area for Firesight, but did not find him. Instead, she leaped into the fray after Cinderfang, leaping at the nearest black tom. They rolled, the apprentice-age tom snarling dangerous. Snowpaw growled back and swipped at him, her claws swinging madly in the air as she tried to grip something. Finally, claws met fur, and the tom howled as Snowpaw bit into his shoulder. Warm and salty blood burst into her mouth and the tom yelped loudly. After biting down harder, Snowpaw threw him down and he raced into the bushes. Snowpaw spat and turned. Then, her past memories flooded into her as horror gripped her.

Amberflame was underneath three toms.

Gingersky's death flashed in her mind, followed by Seapaw's. Anger boiled in her blood, sending a burst of adrenaline slicing through her bloodstream. With a howl like the roar of a lion Snowpaw raced toward the three toms at neckbreaking speeds, crashing into the first one with claws flying.

"Your crowfood!" she snarled, claws meeting fur. The tom yelped, and blood sprayed into the air as her claws met his eye. Painful yowls filled the clearing until the tom shimmied from under her and sped off. Amberflame was now back on her feet, bleeding horribly, but fighting her own, and the other tom was fighting was a famliar light ginger tom. Horror struck her as well as shock, making her freeze in place.

_Firesight!_

There was a sudden yowl from the entrance to ThunderClan, and the FangClan cats rushed out of the clan, throwing down the cats they were currently fighting. After they were all gone, the smokey form of Perish stared at all the cats, her gaze sending ripples of fear through Snowpaw.

"This is not over," she annonced, her voice a loud purr of emotionlessness. "FangClan will rule. Just..." Now, she laughed. "Ask your leader." A gasp and yowl of horror flittered through the clan, and Perish raced out, her cold laugh echoing throughout the forest, seeming to freeze Snowpaw's blood.

"_Just as your leader._"

"No!" Cinderfang shouted suddenly, darting forward and into Icestar's den. "No!" he shouted again, as he emerged shaking his head. "She's lost a life." Snowpaw held her breath. Was this the leaders finale life?

"Fear...not," came a horse whisper from the den behind Cinderfang, and the bluish form of Icestar appeared. Blood dripped down her neck and pain was in her eyes, but she was very much alive. "I'm...alive. Did anyone...?" She didn't finish her sentence. There was a sudden wail of horror from one of the she-cats.

"Pantherblaze!" she shrieked, and Snowpaw flinched, turning around as Wolfwind flew toward the limp body of Pantherblaze. His rusty fur was marked with blood, his own blood, and Wolfwind's howls shook Snowpaw's bones as anger filled her. Another warrior was dead because of FangClan. Anger caused her eyes to flash red a moment as she scanned the clearing for Firepaw or Firesight. Then, she saw Firesight, bloody and injuried, and yet Firepaw, who was a few yards away, unharmed and clean. Dismay and anger mixed to form a varity of emotions.

Firepaw had betrayed her.

Her eyes remained glued onto him until he turned around, looking her directly into her gaze. She glared back daggers, her eyes betraying the most powerful emotion she was feeling.

Pain and hurt.

---**End of Chapter**---

_**So, what do you think? Please critize me in some way without flaming in your review. Rate me if you wish, even if you've reviewed before. Please?**_

_**SoL**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I love emotional stories. Thats why I liked the last chapter. It's taken a twist! Is Firepaw really the bad guy? Actually...yes he is. In different sort of ways. Anyway, here's chapter 15.**_

**Chapter 15**

Nothing could calm Snowpaw of the anger she was feeling. Her eyes blazed a red color for so long, cats began to look at her strange, and everytime she saw Firepaw, she saw him slump and look at her questionable and with hurt in his eyes. Sure, there was a stab of guilt and longing to press against him, but after betraying her, she felt mostly sadness and anger, though as nobody knew it, more sadness.

It was three days after the burial of Pantherblaze, and two days after Wolfwind had the news she was expecting kits. It was both painful and joyful for the she-cat, and she moved to the nursery. And it was one day after Firesight's warrior ceremony, where he became part of ThunderClan.

Snowpaw, sadness making her joints weak and her eyes tired, followed the patrol to Tallpines. The scent of FangClan had been scented around, so it was a good idea to keep watch. What made Snowpaw sick was knowing that Firepaw was just behind her, on the right, and she could feel his eyes boring a hole into her soul.

_StarClan, what's wrong with me!_

"You've feeling love, that's what," came a friendly and misty purr.

Snowpaw, startled by the sudden words, looked around and saw nothing, but heard the rustling of prey in the bushes. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, Snowpaw shook herself and stalked the prey, leaping into the bushes a moment later, only to land on solid ground. There was no mouse anywhere. Growling, Snowpaw picked herself up and was surprised to see a starry fire tabby staring at her with misty green eyes that showed amusement. Snowpaw, feeling a bit self-conscious, growled slightly and shook the dirt from her pelt before watching the tom.

"Firestar?" she meowed in awe, looking up at the emerald eyes of the legendary leader, ancestor of Icestar. It was an honor, but also, usually, meant something was coming.

"Remember, Snowpaw, what I said about the fire and the flame." His meow was misty, as if he were speaking through fog. "One you can trust, the other, doom shall come."

Anger sparked again in Snowpaw's chest. "I think I've figured that out by now, thank you," she growled. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind Snowpaw, and she watched as Firestar simply nodded and faded into the air. At the moment he disappeared, Firepaw burst through the bracken, his eyes full of pain and puzzlement.

"What's wrong, Snowpaw? Why are you so mad at me?" His eyes begged for the truth, for her attention and voice, and for a moment, she wanted to press against him, apologize and comfort him, but she shook her head and glared at him.

"You know very well what you did, Firepaw," she meowed coldly, the first words she had spoken all day to the apprentice. "And I'm not willing to repeat what I know." Hissing one last insult that sounded suspiously like "traitor", Snowpaw turned and rushed back to catch up with the patrol, leaving Firepaw with wide and painfilled eyes.

---

Three days later, greenleaf really set in on the clans of the forest. The sun was warm and the prey was plentiful. And the time was nearing for Snowpaw's warrior ceremony, but for now, she could only concentrate on the certain tom that had haunted her since 6 sunrises ago.

Firepaw.

He had betrayed her, and since that day in the forest, she hadn't talked to him, nor approached him, but from affar, she could see how it was affecting him. His fur was dull, eyes even worse, and he limped, or seemed to, when he walked. Now, on sunhigh on the first day of true greenleaf, Snowpaw watched Firepaw pick up a vole and drop near the gorse tunnel to eat it. He seemed sick and ill, and it was no surprise when Snowpaw saw one of the warriors pad up to him before he finished his meal and headed toward the medicine cats den. He tried his best to catch Snowpaw's eyes, but Snowpaw kept her gaze firmly on the ground as she finished her finch.

"Snowpaw?" came a famliar voice. Snowpaw looked up to see the light ginger she-cat Amberflame hovering over her, a look of concern washing over her features. "Snowpaw, are you okay?" Snowpaw nodded, looking back toward the medicine cats den. Amberflame cocked her head, sitting down near Snowpaw. All was silent, and Snowpaw watched as Firepaw trotted from the medicine cats den and headed into the gorse tunnel. Snowpaw sighed, her eyes dull and unmoving. Amberflame nudged her, and she looked up.

"Say, how about a run through Tallpines?" she asked cheerfully, standing up. Snowpaw would've refused, but seeing how concerned Amberflame was for her made her nod her head, and Amberflame purred. Snowpaw stood, and the two trotted toward the gorse tunnel.

---

She had to admit, feeling the wind rush through her fur made everything seem a bit better to Snowpaw as Amberflame and her ran through the tall trees, dodging branches, roots and trees. Her heart hammering, her blood flowing, her fur whipping in the breeze made everything feel better.

That was, until two famliar scents washed over Snowpaw.

She skidded to a stop, nearly causing Amberflame to crash into her for the mentor was behind her. Without hesitated, Snowpaw lifted her nose in the air and, ignoring Amberflame's shouts of "What's wrong", Snowpaw raced toward twolegplace, her legs flashing beneath her.

_Please let me be wrong...please..._

Snowpaw skidded to a stop, her feet feeling heavy like lead, a few yards away from the border. She slinked into the bushes, listening for any pawsteps or noise. Curiousty getting the best of her, Snowpaw stalked closer, her belly low to the ground. When she peaked through the bushes, she saw Firepaw looking at the bush across from him, which was directly in front of Snowpaw, a few feet away. His eyes were glued on the bush, the same hurt look in them that was there before. There was Firepaw...Now where was...

Her question was answered when Firesight stepped from the bushes, his eyes narrowed hotly. Firepaw turned around and looked terrified of the other cat, but stood his ground. The two shared a growling and snarling conversation, one that Snowpaw could not hear, before Firesight hissed and launched himself at Firepaw.

Snowpaw watched in horror as Firepaw let himself be pinned, watched as Firesight smirked, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. That was when too many emotions flooded over Snowpaw, and she launched herself unknowingly to herself, at Firesight, knocking the large tom off of Firepaw. Firepaw looked in amazement at Snowpaw, who was glaring at Firesight, who was crouching with wide eyes nearby.

"You attacked him?" she snarled, placing a paw in front of her, with glistening claws. "Why?"

"I-I saw him talking to a FangClan...warrior..." Firesight growled, looking at his brother with hatred.

"He's lying," Firepaw said calmly, looking desperatly at Snowpaw. Snowpaw said nothing. "I saw _him_ talking with a FangClan cat, I swear it! Snowpaw, I swear by StarClan I'm no traitor!"

"Then may StarClan curse you, because you're lying!" Firesight got to his paws and Snowpaw hissed a warning. But inside, she was torn. Who would she believe? Had Firepaw honestly betrayed her?

_Firestar, help me! Who's the truth?_

"_All I can say is this,_" came a sudden whisper in her ear. "_Trust your heart. It will guide you better than StarClan._"

That helped Snowpaw none. With all her heart, she wished and hoped that Firepaw was right, and Firesight was wrong. She searched Firepaw's eyes, and she was suddenly frozen, her heart beating one with his.

"_They're getting stronger. And that apprentice is getting in the way. Not to mention the other one._"

"_Well, you must not give up! Kill him! This is FangClan's future!_"

"_I know, Perish. And I will. Just give me time. And what about...your daughter?_"

"_Bring her to me...alive._"

Then, as soon as it began it was over, and Snowpaw shot her gaze at Firesight. Now, it was clear who was lying.

"You're lying," she growled, claws unsheating. Firesight's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

"No. Firepaw is clearly the one who's lying. He met with the warrior."

"Stop it." Snowpaw snarled slowly. "Stop lying to me. Firepaw has been framed...You're trying to kill him..." Firesight said nothing, only glared daggers at Snowpaw, who gladly glared them back.

And to her terror, he leapt at her.

He was a giant cat, and she was immediatly pinned under his weight. She struggled, stratching and biting, getting a few growls and grunts of pain, but that was about it. He lifted his paws, silver glinting in the sun. Terror seized her as she realized it was the end. That she was dead. She closed her eyes, letting her body tense in brace as she heard the claws whoosh in the air.

"No!"

There was a sudden tumble of her body and 2 others as one bowled into Firesight. The world flipped and turned, and Perish opened her eyes to find herself staring into the crimson eyes of Firesight and she growled before clawing his face. He snarled, as the two continued rolling down the large hill at the edge of twolegplace, claws flashing. Pain engulfed Snowpaw a moment after there was a sickening slice of claw through flesh, and blood dripped from her chest and neck. Blood splattered on her, on the ground, on Firesight, and she felt herself falling again, this time into oblivion. The darkness grabbed her vision at all sides, but she continued to struggle, as she finally found herself free, rolling alone in the hill she didn't know where. She stopped, watching with wide and puzzled eyes as Firepaw slashed into Firesight, blood flying everywhere, even on her so many yards away. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker, and her vision flashed black to reality, black to reality. Then, the moment she felt herself letting go, she saw Firepaw, hovering next to her, his eyes terrified, and his body against hers.

"Don't leave me, okay?" she whispered through clenced teeth, as pain racked her body one last time.

"I won't, Snowpaw, I swear," he whispered back, nudging her gently.

"I'm...sorry..."

And she knew no more.

---

**End of Chapter**

---

_**Sad. Very sad. I love the end of this. It blocked out my writers block, if that made since. Review now. I won't post another chapter till I have 4 more reviews. FOUR FOUR FOUR FOUR**_

_**FOUR**_

_**Just so you know. Even if it's just "Hey nice" or "Okay!" post a review!**_

_**SoL**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Mist surrounded Snowpaw, and she spun inside the vortex. It was as if she had died, and StarClan hadn't accepted it. Wait._

_Had she died?_

_This was a question Snowpaw didn't want to answer. All she knew was peace surrounded her. Silence. A silence so loud it made her ears fell like they were ready to burst out of her head. Then, after it felt a decade or more had past, it was over. She closed her eyes, stil floating in the mist, and then the next minute she felt firm ground under her paws, forcing herself to open her eyes. _

_A large field surrounded her, with trees scattered around everywhere, and continued on forever. A small stream of water twinkled nearby, and Snowpaw flicked her ears, her eyes scanning the clearing. Where was she? Was she...actually dead?_

No...I can't be...FangClan...and...Firepaw...

_A pang of regret caused her to flinch openly. Firepaw. She had called him a traitor. And he wasn't. Firesight was. Firesight was the fire that would melt the snow. And now, to her, it was slightly clear that she was the snow, even as much as she wanted it not to be._

_A flicker of movement from above caused her thoughts to shatter and she looked up, and gasped in breathtaking awe. Stars. There was hardly any sky left from all the stars in the sky, clashed together...and falling. Terror filled her. Was something wrong with StarClan? They headed straight for the ground, and once they hit the ground, exploded in an amazing burst of bright light, filling the entire area with light, before they were all down, and Snowpaw opened her eyes to see cats with stars shimmering in their pelts. Her breath caught in her throat, and she never took her eyes off of them._

_Yep. She was dead._

"Welcome, Snowpaw," _meowed a bluish-gray cat sitting near the front of the group of cats. Memories of stories from her kithood filled Snowpaw's head, and she recongized the cat as Bluestar, the legendary past leader of ThunderClan. Snowpaw's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak, but no sound came out._

"Yes, Snowpaw," _purred a flaming red tom next to Bluestar, and again, Snowpaw was breathless. Immediatly, she recongized the cat as the even more legendary tom Firestar._ "To answer your question, you are before StarClan, and all the cats." _Terror and fury filled Snowpaw, and she finally found her voice._

"But I can't!" _she meowed, her voice echoing throughout the field._ "ThunderClan needs me! Firepaw...needs me..."

"Snowpaw, just because you stand before StarClan doesn't mean you're dead," _mewed Bluestar, shaking her head. _"You came close to it, I assure you, but your not quite with us yet." _With those words said, Snowpaw sighed with relief. _"But we did call you hear to warn you." _She stiffened as darkness begin to engulf the field, making it impossible to see a paw in front of your face. Snowpaw opened her mouth to yell for Bluestar, Firestar, anyone, but no sound escaped her maw. She tried again and again, but to no avail. Finally, she stopped, waiting and listening for anything._

_Then, a sound of piercing screams coursed through her ears before her sight could even return_.

"Listen Snowpaw," _whispered two simentanious voice, lurking above her ears_. "That is the forest, and they are crying your name." _The shouts and screams of cats made shudders go down her spine. Finally, the darkness crept away from her vision, and she stared in horror at what she saw._

_Blood covered the Fourtrees. The smell of death was everywhere, and cats were falling before her very eyes. She watched as several of her beloved clanmates and even other warriors from different clans died before her eyes in the paws of...Dear StarClan. FangClan_.

"Watch closely, Snowpaw," _the voices said again, simentaiously_. "Only the shadow of death came save the forest from this fate.

_One will come of Bleeding Skin_

_Another a Shadow of Death_

_The Blood and Shadow of Death _

_Will push away the Death._"

_A haunting laugh followed the haunting prophecy whispered into her ear and Snowpaw watched the leader of FangClan rip her fangs into Icestar's neck. _

"_No_!!" _Snowpaw shouted, though she knew no one could hear her. And just as quickly as the image begin, spiders covered her vision and it was gone. Snowpaw stumbled in the darkness, shouted silent screams, begging._

Please. StarClan, what can I do to stop it?

"_You have seen what is foretold. You must find out on your own how to stop it, though some things shall remained unchanged._"

What?

_There was no answer this time, and Snowpaw felt herself fall, falling, falling, falling._

---**End of Chapter**---

_**Sorry, short chapter, I know. But all it was was Snowpaw recieving a prophecy from StarClan after all. Look, I am getting no reviews, and now I will not update until the reviews are up to 12. So go figure.**_

_**SoL**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I really enjoy reading what everyone thinks of my work. It inspires me. I know I said 12 reviews, but I've been so busy with stuff I've not had time to update.**_

_**Anyway, this is Chapter 17, and theres a secret at the end. YIPPEY!!!! Okay. I'm done. Lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own all the characters in this story, except Firestar, Bluestar, and...whoever else is mentioned from the books, O.o;;**_

**Chapter 17**

Faint. She heard words, but very faint ones, as if she were underwater and someone was speaking to her from the surface. She didn't try to move, didn't try to speed up her recovery. All she wanted was to know that ThunderClan was alright.

That Firepaw was alright.

The words continued to be passed into her muffled hearing. Two cats - or was it three? - were talking, but to her there words were jumbled and crammed together. She waited a few more minutes, reconizing the back of her eyelids as the darkness creeped to her. She was no longer swirling in mists. Finally, after a few long moments, she recongized one voice that made her perk her ears.

"...dead."

Firepaw. It was Firepaw, talking to...Yes. Spiceleaf and Icestar. Snowpaw desperatly wanted to reach out and touch them, let them know she was okay, but the last time she had done something like that, she had nearly collasped again. This time, she was going to let her body recover on it's own time, and no faster. But the time it took was painfully long, and the entire time, Snowpaw concentrated on figuring out how to open her eyes.

Oh. That's how.

Sunlight met her gaze as soon as her eyeslids lifted, and she nearly groaned, and would have if she could've. She heard a fews gasps of shock, and several pats of pawsteps before the sun was blocked by three bodies. Looking up, she saw three cats above her, but she couldn't recongize them for her blurry eyesight. She blinked a few times, before finally Icestar, Spiceleaf, and Firepaw came into view. She blinked, confused a moment.

"Snowpaw!" Firepaw meowed first, nearly tumbling from relief. "Snowpaw, you're okay!"

She blinked again, puzzlement in her eyes. "What...what happened?" Her head hurt, her entire body was sore, and she felt like she was going to throw up. No cat said nothing for a few moments, and Snowpaw, becoming her usual self, became impatient . "I said, 'what happened'?"

"Firesight attacked you," Firepaw replied, head bowed. "He nearly killed you, but you fought him off."

At first, Snowpaw cocked her head in confusion. That had happened? Then, suddenly, her mind was overflowing with what happened and she opened her eyes wider. "Firesight? Oh! StarClan Firepaw, are you okay?" She reached a paw out, touching his own gently.

"I'm fine," he meowed, looking away. Shame pinched Snowpaw's heart and she removed her paw. How did he feel now, after she had called him a traitor?

"Snowpaw, we're all glad you are okay," Icestar meowed, a small smile on her face. "If it wasn't for you and Firepaw's brave efforts, Firesight would've never been brought down."

"Where...where is he, anyway?" Snowpaw meowed gently, and saw Firepaw cringe a few feet away. Icestar said nothing. It was Spiceleaf who stepped forward.

"He is dead," she replied, her eyes cold. "Firepaw killed him after he nearly killed you." Snowpaw, filled with horror and surprise, turned her green gaze on Firepaw, his own green orbs shining back at her. They were silent, simply gazing at each other.

"Er...we'll leave you two alone," Icestar meowed, her eyes gleaming, and her and Spiceleaf exited the den.

No one spoke. Firepaw simply stood there, mezmerized by Snowpaw's eyes. And Snowpaw was the same. Then, in a sudden flash of ginger fur, Firepaw was against Snowpaw, his head on hers.

"I was so scared," he meowed shakily, licking her head. "I thought I had lost you." Snowpaw was shocked. So many emotions ran through her blood at this moment that she didn't know what to think. He had worried and feared for her life, after she had called him a traitor. Low. That's what Snowpaw felt now. Lower that the dirt beneath her paws.

"I'm so sorry, Firepaw," Snowpaw meowed suddenly, her gaze lowering. She shifted the sand beneath her with one forepaw. She was trembling slightly, shame filling her entire body with depression. "I called you a traitor...without anything to back it up with. And Firesight...he blamed it on you." She looked up at him, her green orbs shining. "I'm sorry."

Firepaw said nothing. Only gazed at her for several moments, and Snowpaw gazed back. She felt something knawing at her stomach, and it was a very funny feeling, one that made you feel lightheaded and floating. Was...Could it possibly be...

Was Snowpaw in love?

"Don't say that," Firepaw demanded suddenly, burying his face into her shoulder. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Firesight...he wanted you and me _both_ dead! And I was his brother!" Snowpaw was dumbfounded. Despite what Firesight had done to him, Firepaw continued to call him his brother. That was horribly ironic. A brother...that wanted him dead.

For a moment, the two layed there, their muzzled buried in each others shoulders. For awhile, Snowpaw drifted into a doze, only to be awoken when Firepaw lifted his head. The two stared at each other, each holding the other in their eyes.

"Snowpaw? Firepaw?"

The moment was broken, and so was the eye contact, when Icestar's voice entered the medicine cats den. She stepped in, her bluish fur glowing in the sunset. The two cats broke away, looking at their leader with respect.

"In honor of your bravery and fantastic fighting skills, I have decided to make you both warriors tomorrow at sunhigh." Snowpaw's stomach flipped. A warrior? She hadn't thought about being a warrior since Gingersky's death, but now the idea pleased her. Her eyes strayed to Firepaw, and saw the same excitement reflected in her eyes in his. "After all, you both deserve it." Looking back up at Icestar, Snowpaw saw the sympathy in her eyes and at the same time...something else. It was something that told Snowpaw she knew exactly what it was she was going through, but Snowpaw knew very well she didn't. She kept her eyes on Icestar's and nodded her thanks.

"I never thought..." Firepaw started, shaking his head. "I never thought I would become a true warrior." He was looking at the ground, scratching the dirt with his forepaw. He looked up, and Snowpaw's heart flipped at the emotions in his eyes. "Thank you Icestar. This really means alot to me."

Icestar, purring, nodded her head in reply. "Like I said, you both deserve it." With another nod of farewell, Icestar turned and padded out of the den, her blue fur turning orange in the twilight. Snowpaw watched her go, her heart thudding with excitement. A warrior.

"_She's right. You deserve it._"

For some reason, it didn't surprise Snowpaw to hear any voice, but it did surprise her to hear Gingersky's. She looked over her shoulder, into the back of the den. The same sweet scent of Gingersky rose in her scent glands, making Snowpaw long for her mentors return. Then, even worse pain struck her.

"Seapaw deserved this, too," she said aloud, meaning it for Gingersky, but Firepaw heard it too.

"Seapaw?"

But Firepaw's question was ignored, for another, nearly forgotten scent mixed with Gingersky, one that sent flashbacks of her childhood speeding through her mind. For there was the famliar light gray fur of her best friend, Seapaw.

"Seapaw?" she meowed in awe, her voice barely above a whisper. The she-cat was now grown, as big as Snowpaw was. And it warmed Snowpaw to see her best friend and mentor again. In response to her voice, Seapaw purred, flicking her tail in greeting, her brown eyes shining with excitement. How long, Snowpaw wondered, had Seapaw waited for this?

Ignoring Firepaw's questions of "what's going on", Snowpaw stood automaticly, and padded toward her two best friends. Gingersky's ginger fur sparkled, seeming to be the bright sun shine, and looking at Seapaw, Snowpaw saw the sparkling water on the rocks at the river. Pain and longing made her sprint toward the two cats she hadn't seen since...well, since they had been taken from her.

She stopped in front of Seapaw, and the two she-cats didn't move, only watched each other for several minutes, before Snowpaw sobbed quietly. She pressed her nose into Seapaw's fur, but to her dismay it went right through the she-cats. Her eyes sparkled with sadness, and Seapaw touched her nose gently.

"Snowpaw," Gingersky said quietly, gently, and Snowpaw tore herself away from her best friend, turning her gaze to Gingersky. "The prophecy is coming to faster than you think." It took a moment for Snowpaw to pull herself away from her memories and pain to focus on what Gingersky was saying. She shook her head.

"What?"

"The prophecy...it's coming faster than you think."

At that moment, a yowl came from the clearing outside the medicine cats den, and Snowpaw jerked her head to look outside the den. She saw Cinderfang and Nightstripe run past the den. She turned around again, and only the outlines of Seapaw and Gingersky remained.

"No! Wait!" She turned around and around, looking for them, but they were gone.

"Snowpaw!" cried Firepaw from the entrance. His green eyes were wide with fear. "FangClan's attacking!"

Snowpaw looked at Firepaw, and saw her own life reflect through his eyes. Seapaw's death; Gingersky's death; Finding out about her mother; Nearly dying because of her own mistake. Looking in his green eyes, she saw what had to be done. She ran up to him, and he never took his eyes of her. She turned her gaze on him, and for several moments, they stood there, staring at each other. There were no words passed, but it was all said in their eyes. Then, after one blink of their eyes, the two cats, side by side, turned and jumped into the fray.

_It was time._

---**End of Chapter**---

_**Ohhh...guess what?! Only two chapters left! I'm so excited! -jumps up and down- my first warriors fan book will be completed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it mostly consisted of Firepaw and Snowpaw talking. Oh well.**_

_**I expect 20 reviews before I continue. -evil laugh-**_

_**Luv you guys! **_

_**SoL**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The battle was a yowling and hissing fray of cats against cats, one pinning the other down. Snowpaw and Firepaw stalked through the fighting and clawing cats, knowing their fight was with Perish. But, after three trips around the cat surrounded camp, Firepaw was jumped by a warrior twice his size. The black tom bowled over Firepaw easy, pinning the dark ginger tom under him. Snowpaw saw Seapaw's death flash before her eyes, and without realizing what she was doing, hissed violently, and claws the tom until he turned and faced her.

"Now, Firepaw!" Snowpaw shouted, and Firepaw launched himself at the toms neck. The tom screeched violently as Firepaw slashed down the tom's throat. After shaking the two apprentice's off, the tom ran into the bushes. Snowpaw turned her gaze to Firepaw, who did the same and the two shared a moment in victory.

That was until Snowpaw was nearly knocked over by a tom her size. She snarled, regaining her balance, and leapt at the tom, nipping and biting at his neck. The light gray fur of the tom was torn easily, but that didn't make him give up. The two cats wrestled, until Snowpaw got a mouthful of his front paw. There was a loud snap, and the tom was sent running into the bushes, his front paw bleeding profoundly.

"Snowpaw!" Firepaw suddenly cried, and Snowpaw whipped around. Firepaw's eyes were trained on something above the leaders den on the High Rock. Snowpaw's mouth dropped open and her anger flared. Icestar and Perish were fighting utop the High Rock, and Perish was ready to knock the unexpecting leader off. Snowpaw let out a yowl of alarm, and Icestar saw the blow. Quickly, she whipped around and struck Perish, who nearly fell off.

This was when Snowpaw knew it was time to fullfill her destiny.

"Follow me!" she shouted to Firepaw, and she leaped toward the High Rock, Firepaw hot on her paws. Snowpaw leaped on part of the boulder, climbing up until she was face to face with the fighting Perish and Icestar.

The two she-cats were locked in a wrestle, withering and spitting on the ground. Blood and fur spewed everywhere, until finally Perish had the upper hand. She kicked Icestar in the ribs, sending the she-cat to the edge of the High Rock, her claws grasping frantically for something to grab. She managed to catch herself before falling. Snowpaw growled, and launched herself and Perish.

Perish wasn't caught off guard. Instead, to Snowpaw horrific terror, she whipped around and claws Snowpaw across the face. Snowpaw grunted, sprawling to the ground. She found herself lucky to not be sprawling off the edge of the rock. She tried to pick herself up quickly, but Perish pinned her, unsheating her claws to unleash her final blow. She leaned close to Snowpaw's ear.

"This is for all the trouble you caused me." She slashed her claws across Snowpaw's chest, and Snowpaw cried out. She saw Firepaw over Perish's shoulder, held down by two large warriors of FangClan, desperatly trying to get away. "You're going to pay for all the things you did." Snowpaw stared Perish right back in the eyes. Perish only smirked. "And after I kill you, I'm killing everyone else here." Her laugh was evil, sending chills down Snowpaw's spine, and the glinting claws were worse. She lifted her paw, her eyes twinkling. She was finally getting what she wanted.

"No!"

Next thing Snowpaw knew, Perish was gone. Blue-gray swept by her vision and she watched as Icestar crashed into Perish, sending them both sprawling to the edge of the rock. But this time, there was no battle.

There was a horrorfying moment with both Icestar and Perish hanging over the ledge both slipping over the edge of the boulder. They seemed to hang in midair for a moment, before they both fell. Snowpaw gasped, jumping to her paws despite the pain in her chest.

"No!"

There was a sickening crunch of bone, before the entire clearing was quiet.

Snowpaw didn't want to look over the edge. She didn't want to see which cat survived, which one didn't. Or if neither didn't survive at all. All eyes were on the body on the ground at the foot of the High Rock, and slowly, Snowpaw approached the edge herself. The edge got closer and closer before she was finally able to look down at the body below.

The form was limp, unmoving. Blood poured from her wound in her neck, her eyes unseeing, dim and cloudy, still in the same horrorific position they had been in when the two were falling through the air. And in the moonlight her blue-gray form was silver.

Icestar was dead.

Several cheers went up, mixed with the disbeliefing and horrorific wails with them. Cinderfang raced up to the limp body of Icestar, his body bleeding as well. No hope remained in Snowpaw's body.

For she knew that was Icestar's last life.

A chilling and cruel laugh followed the silence that hung in the air. It continued for at least a minute, and Snowpaw felt her blood boiling with each millasecond. Perish stood above Icestar's body, her own face bleeding, her own chest bleeding. Her laugh echoed, and Snowpaw growled loudly, stifling the sob that threatened to rise in her throat.

"Icestar, the leader of ThunderClan, is dead!" she meowed loudly, laughing and cackling madly. "FangClan has won!" The cheers went up again, and this time, were followed by two angry snarls.

Firepaw and Snowpaw jumped down from the High Rock and raced at Perish, their blood pumping, their hearts hammering, and their spirits shattered. Icestar was dead. But she hadn't died in vain.

The laugh continued until Perish was bowled over by both Firepaw and Snowpaw. It was cut off abrutly, and in that instant, the uproar of battle commenced again. Snarls were heard, but none louder than Snowpaw's. Hisses were heard, but none louder than Firepaws. Yowls of pain were heard, but none no louder than Perishs.

But, it wasn't an easy battle to win, a fight with Perish.

After her few moments of stun, she pushed the apprentices off, but had no time to get up before they bowled her over again. Snarling, hissing, clawing, biting, yowling. Perish fought wildly, and threw Firepaw into the High Rock, head first.

"Firepaw!" Snowpaw cried out as his body smacked the ground. She leaped off Icestar, and hovered over Firepaw's body. _No...Nonononono...Not again..._ "Firepaw? Speak to me, Firepaw?" After a moment, his eyes slid open slowly, and he gasped, looking at Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw..." A small smile lit up his face and his eyes. "Beat her. You can...do it...I..." His eyes slid shut.

Perish. Perish killed everyone she loved. Snowpaw whipped around, facing Perish, her green eyes blazing viciously. Perish looked pleased, killing someone else.

"You _killed_ him..." she hissed, stalking closer. "I swear by _StarClan _you'll pay." And she leaped.

The battle continued for awhile. Snowpaw clawed Perish, Perish bit Snowpaw. Then, Perish leaped to the top of the High Rock once she was free. Snowpaw, wanting revenge, followed.

White-hot anger blinded Snowpaw, and she let her body fight for itself, only putting her strenght into it. Perish ran for the edge, and Snowpaw leaped. Perish moved, but Snowpaw was faster. She clawed back to the top and the two cats circled each other, before they were again locked in a battle of power.

It ended the same way the last had. Snowpaw felt the ground leave her back, and felt herself falling. But she knew Perish's plan. She was trying to kill Snowpaw by making her head crack against the ground. No. It wasn't working that way.

Snowpaw slashed her across the face and twisted around, violently jerking both of them around, and the next thing she knew there was a loud crack of bone, and Perish lie still.

The battle halted. All cats stopped attacking each other and the FangClan cats looked at their dead leader with horror. The death of Perish filled the ThunderClan cats with fiery hope, and the rest of FangClan were chased away. Snowpaw simply stared into the cold, lifeless eyes of her mother, who layed dead beneath her paws.

Perish was dead. The threat of FangClan was over.

But with a price.

Snowpaw turned her head and looked at the two bodies lying near the same place. Firepaw layed on his side, Icestar on her back. Sadness creeped through Snowpaw, and she screamed, screamed to StarClan. Icestar was dead. Firepaw...was dead.

It was too much to bear.

"Spiceleaf," she heard Cinderfang meow. "Check for any life in...Firepaw." Snowpaw saw Spiceleaf from the corner of her eye rush to Firepaw's side, checking him over briefly. Snowpaw already knew Firepaw was dead, so there was no need to see Spiceleaf's answer. With a heartwrenching sob, she raced into the woods, the moonlight lighting her path.

It was over. Perish was dead. But Firepaw and Icestar were too. Firepaw...Snowpaw always denied the feelings she had for him, but know she knew she loved him, and would tell him now. But she knew it was too late.

After running, Snowpaw found herself at the river. She padded to the shore and looked into the water, seeing her own reflection before seeing Perish's. She snarled. No. She was far from Perish. Then, there was a flicker of water and Icestar's reflection stared back at her.

Snowpaw jumped, whipping around. Icestar stood before her, her blue-gray fur shining with stars. Snowpaw smiled sadly. Icestar sat down, her eyes trained on Snowpaw. Nothing was said.

Then, "Snowpaw. You did great. Perish is dead, and FangClan is gone." Snowpaw shook her head.

"But I lost you...and Firepaw." Icestar frowned.

"Snowpaw, you never lost me. I'm always with you, just like Seapaw and Gingersky." She flicked Snowpaw's chest with her tail, and Snowpaw noticed the blood still there. She sighed. It really didn't matter anymore.

"And what about Firepaw?" Icestar simply grinned. Snowpaw growled. Firepaw's death was nothing to smile about. "Firepaw?" she repeated, angerly.

"Snowpaw, how do you really feel about Firepaw?" Icestar meowed, her meow cunning. Snowpaw narrowed her eyes, her heart cracking with every heart beat. Tears blurred her vision and she looked away.

"I...I love him..." she meowed shakily. "_Loved _him..." She looked back at Icestar, and Icestar nodded toward the bushes. There was a sudden rustling, and Icestar disappeared.

Snowpaw pricked her ears and sniffed the air. ThunderClan. Someone to retreve her, probably. She got ready to run..until she realized who it was. She whipped back around to see the dark ginger fur of Firepaw before her.

"F-Firepaw?" she meowed gently, her eyes unblinking. Was she dreaming, or was Firepaw standing in front of her. "Firepaw? Is...is that you?"

He stepped forward, his eyes shimmering. "Snowpaw, I heard what you said," he meowed, before he raced to meet her.

The two cats pressed against each other, purring loudly. Snowpaw felt her heart leap into her throat as Firepaw entertwined his tail with hers.

He was alive. And she was with him.

---**End of Chapter**---


	20. Chapter 19

_**This is it. The final chapter of SCK. This is a very...touching moment for me...-sobs- Thanks all my wonderful fans for reviewing and my loyal readers for sticking to the story after nearly 5 long months of writing. And I know I said 20 reviews, but I'm so exciting about finishing this, I needed to put it up...**_

**Chapter 19**

The next day was nearly the saddest in Snowpaw's life. She remembered Gingersky's burial. Seapaw's burial. And brought even more pain as she helped dig her leader's grave. She knew deep in her heart ThunderClan would never forget Icestar, and her brave intentions for her clan. Snowpaw knew she never would.

And it made it all the more painful, knowing some of the things Snowpaw said to Icestar, and not moons before her death either.

After digging her leaders grave, the entire clan - Hollyleaf, Wolfwind, Oakstripe, Eagleflight, Yellowstone, Treeleaf, Spiceleaf, Firepaw, Redfur, Grassfoot, Runningsky, and Cinderfang - stood around the grave, mourning silently for their lost leader. The wind was blowing, and rain was falling in a sheet. But no one payed no mind. Snowpaw stared down at the lump of dirt where Icestar was buried and her eyes dropped. She looked over to Cinderfang, the new leader of ThunderClan, and saw Oakstripe pressing against him, the same look on both of there faces. She felt something press against her, and she looked over to see Firepaw pressing himself against her. Snowpaw sighed with sadness, and a few minutes later, the clan stood and returned to camp, silent the entire trip.

Once there, it was only sunhigh, and it was time for Cinderfang to go to Highstones for his nine lives. Snowpaw, Firepaw, and Yellowstone were chosen to go, and Snowpaw and Firepaw waited with Yellowstone by the gorse tunnel, trying to swallow the last bit of the bile taste of the herbs Spiceleaf had given them. Snowpaw looked around camp and saw the solitude hanging like a black cloud over the camp. It saddened Snowpaw, and she sighed, pressing her ears against her head. The rain had stopped, and a fine fog hung over the camp. Cinderfang appeared from the entrance of the medicine cats den, and the four cats turned to leave.

Firepaw and Snowpaw walked side by side, Firepaw occasionally casting glances at Snowpaw, who stared at the ground the entire trip. Finally, when the two were chosen to remain posted to guard outside, Firepaw sighed, pressing against Snowpaw and licking her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, cautiously. Snowpaw looked up from the ground and at Firepaw. She nodded, before she made a mewing noise and buried her head in Firepaw's shoulder.

"Icestar's dead," she meowed, nearly sobbing. "And I could've saved her. She died saving me." Snowpaw shook her head in Firepaw's coat. "It's my fault..."

Firepaw hissed, and Snowpaw nearly doubled back, lifting her head to look into his fierce gaze. His green pools were fierce yes, but they also showed sadness as well.

"_No_, Snowpaw. It's _not _your fault," he hissed, shaking his head. Snowpaw sat there, turning her gaze away. "_Perish _caused all this. It's _her _fault, not yours. Don't ever blame youself for her mistakes."

Snowpaw was silent, going over what Firepaw had said. He was right. It was Perish who killed Icestar, not her. But Snowpaw felt she could've still prevented it. She felt Firepaw's gaze, mirroring her own eyes, pierce into her flesh, her very soul. She looked back up, and the two said nothing, for a while.

"Snowpaw, do you know how scared I was when I saw you fall like that?" Firepaw suddenly meowed, looking at Snowpaw. Snowpaw was surprised at his sudden outburst. "I thought I had lost you. I thought you were dead. I was so scared." He pressed against her suddenly, and Snowpaw could do nothing but let him.

How odd is it when a cat loves you? How hard is it to admit to him you have the same feelings when he says from his own mouth "I love you"? For Snowpaw, it wasn't very easy.

"I love you, Snowpaw," he meowed, backing away from her. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you. You've saved my life many times before." Snowpaw just looked at Firepaw, her eyes shining with the feelings she felt; love, happiness, joy, every good emotion in the entire history of emotions. Her eyes showed all that needed to be said, but she knew she had to put it into words.

"Firepaw...I love you too," she meowed.

Not many minutes later, Cinderfang and Yellowstone emerged from the cave behind them, and Snowpaw turned around, realizing for the first time that Cinderfang was actually her uncle, not just another cat, and not just her new leader. It was odd to think that Snowpaw would be calling him Cinderstar now.

"Cinderstar.." the two apprentices nodded in respect, and purred accourdingly. The four cats returned to the camp, and arrived at moonrise. Snowpaw and Firepaw walked side by side, their eyes shining and secretly intertwining their tail when no one was looking. After they arrived at camp, Cinderstar jumped onto the High Rock, and all the ThunderClan cats joined beneath the boulder, looking up at their new leader, all eagerly wondering who the next deputy would be.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled, looking down on his clan. "I have decided who the new deputy of ThunderClan should be!" He scanned the group of cats, his eyes landing on each and everyone. "For their bravery, their strenght and patience, I've chosen Hollyleaf as the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Cheers of approval went through the group of cats. Hollyleaf was a well trained warrior, and a patient cat. She stood up and looked bewildered that she had been chosen. She took her place beneath Cinderstar.

"I don't think I deserve such an honor, but I accept," she meowed, nodding her head, and purring broke out before Cinderstar flicked his tail for silence.

"There are two apprentices that have earned - well over three times - their warrior names. Let us give them their names now." Snowpaw felt a lump of excitement jump into her throat, and her heart flipped over excitedly. She could hear it hammering as Cinderstar spoke.

"These two apprentices have saved no only one another, but the entire clan, and some of you a few times over. Without their brave and selfless attitude, FangClan may have ruled over the forest. And now, for their reward." His eyes turned to the stars, glittering above him, and Snowpaw wondered briefly which star held Gingersky, Seapaw, and now, a new one, Icestar. The thought filled her with a fresh pain, but also with courage, knowing they were watching her every pawstep. It gave her unwavering confidence, and she knew it was the two stars that held Gingersky and Seapaw that had kept her from death for so long.

"I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Cinderstar's gaze first landed on Firepaw, and his shining firey pelt in the sun. "Firepaw, step forward." Snowpaw glanced over at the tom and saw his hypnotizing green eyes shimmering with mist of excitement. Cinderstar scanned the clan, and then looked down at Firepaw.

"Firepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Snowpaw saw Firepaw, standing proud under the gaze of his new leader, swallow the knot in his throat. "I-I do," he meowed, shakily at first, then firmly. "I do."

Cinderstar nodded, his eyes twinking. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Firepaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Firelight, in honor of your loyality, power, and knowledge of what's right and wrong." Cheers of "Firelight! Firelight! Firelight!" arose in the cats, and Snowpaw felt hers was the loudest of all. Firelight turned his melting green gaze on her, and Snowpaw saw a grown tom, yet still a kit at heart...like her. She purred, her own emerald eyes gazing back proudly. After Cinderstar nodded him dismissed, he looked at Snowpaw. She saw the pride wash over his features like a rainstorm. The clearing became quiet, and silence controlled for a moment.

"Snowpaw, step forward." Snowpaw felt as if her paws were going to slip from beneath her and turn to water. Shakily, but confidently, she padded to the front of the clan, facing her uncle with her own pride gazing in her eyes. "Snowpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Immediatly, Snowpaw saw flashbacks of her own past. She saw Seapaw lying dead on the ground. She saw Gingersky, her throat torn out, staring lifelessly at the sky. She saw Pantherblaze, ever in his youth, slain on the ground. She knew that she wanted to be like those three cats; brave, loyal...and fearless.

"I do," she meowed confidently, gazing up at Cinderstar with blazing eyes. Determination filled her entire body. She would figure out the mysteries surrounded Crescentshadow's disappearance, the mystery of her 'siblings', and the mystery of Perish's betrayal. And Cinderstar saw this in her eyes.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Snowpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Snowdream, in honor of you courage, your spirit, and your rightesno. I welcome both Firelight and Snowdream as full warriors of ThunderClan!"

The clan uproared into loud chants of "Firelight! Snowdream! Firelight! Snowdream!" and Snowdream felt like she were going to pass out as Cinderstar touched both their noses in congradulations. After several minutes of clamour and cheering, the clan settled down, and Snowdream and Firelight took their places at the side of High Rock, only silence between them as the rest of the camp scuttled to their beds.

Snowdream stared into the sky, her eyes reflecting the twinkling stars. Where were Seapaw, Icestar, and Gingersky? Were they cheering for her now too? Not just for her warrior name, but for fullfilling the prophecy? Her chest swelled, knowing how proud Gingersky would be. Perish was dead. FangClan was no more.

"All is not over, young one."

The whisper was mystic, mistified, mysterious. And it wasn't Firestar. Snowdream looked around, but saw no cat from StarClan. And yet the whispering continued in her ear.

"The death and fang still live on. Remember...

_The shadow of the snow alone will save the forest..._"

Snowdream nodded, her eyes blazing. It wasn't over. It was far from it. But she would make sure it would end. She glanced over at Firelight and her eyes grew starry. And with Firelight by her side, it would be a perfect way to end it.

Snowdream knew that the fight was won, but the war, not nearly. She would have to fight her hardest. And she would. She would have to know how to keep and let go of secrets. Secrets could be good. But they could also be bad. Snowdream looked into the sky, knowing what Perish, Cinderfang, Gingersky, Seapaw, Icestar, and even Snowdream herself proved.

Secrets really can kill.

---**End of Story**---

_**Ohh...I did it! I did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story, for it was very fun to write. In about a month - maybe a few weeks - the second book of Warriors Chronicles will be here. So look for to that and add me to your author alert so you can read meh other stories! Thanks for sticking with me for so long. And thanks for staying with this story so long! **_

**_Snowdream: -casts weird glance at Sol-_**

**_SoL: Thank you! Thank you!_**

**_Snowdream: -snickers-_**

_**SoL**_


End file.
